digimon the collage years
by adam duvall
Summary: the digidestined are all grown up and once again they are called to save the digital world. chapter 7 is here 8 will by up shortly
1. davis' bad day

Digimon  
  
The collage years  
Chapter 1: Davis' Bad day  
  
This story begins when T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolie, and Ken start collage. That's about six years after the end of zero two. T.K, Kari, Davis, and Ken are eighteen, and Yolie is nineteen. T.K, Kari, and Davis arrive at the University of Tennessee. T.K got in on a basketball scholarship. Kari went because the rest of her friends were there. Yolie and Ken are married, and they had already been there for a year. Davis followed Kari like a little lost puppy. T.K and Davis are both still fighting over Kari. Kari told them both that she would make a decision when they all got settled in at school.   
  
T.K and Davis are roommates, Ken and Yolie have their own apartment off campus, and Kari got roomed with another girl, named Tina Renack. Tina was a gorgeous red head. With a body that would stop traffic. She had guys come to the room at all hours of the night. As in other words she was real popular. Kari and Tina get along good. Davis went to a frat party hoping to see Kari there. T.K stayed at the dorm studying for physics' test. When all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. He jumps up from his desk startled. He opened the door to find Kari standing there with love in her eyes. T.K asked "Kari what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the party with Tina?" Kari stood in shock thinking that he didn't want her there. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Kari asked. "Oh, no Kari I was just surprised to see you here." T.K stated. "So, can I come in?" Kari asked. "Oh, yes." He said.   
  
Meanwhile at the party...  
  
Davis bumped in to Ken & Yolie. He asked them "have you seen Kari?" "No" Ken replied. "I thought I saw her at the pool." Yolie added. Davis then headed towards the pool. When he couldn't find her, he started to drink and think. A flashback passed through his mind. "Hey, Davis are you going to the sigma gamma party tonight?" Kari asked. "Yes if you're going," said Davis. "I was thinking about dropping in and checking it out." Said Kari. Davis had just finished his first beer ever, and wanted another. He just couldn't get that memory out of his head. He kept thinking she lied to me.  
  
Back at T.K.'s dorm room...  
  
As Kari walked past T.K she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Then she whispered in his ear, "I decided that you are the one I want to have a relationship with." T.K wrapped his arms around Kari, and said "I have been waiting for this moment, ever since the time we fought Mechinedramon." "Why didn't you tell me before now?" Kari asked. "I didn't tell you, because I wasn't sure if you felt the same." Answered T.K. "I have loved you for the longest time, I just wasn't sure you loved me." Said Kari. They then started to make out. T.K was kissing Kari passionately. Kari was enjoying it. They fell over on to the couch. They didn't even notice it. They just continued to make out.   
  
Back at the frat house....  
  
Davis got tired of waiting for Kari, and decided to go to her dorm room. When he arrived, he was dead drunk. He could barely stand up straight. He knocked on the door, and Tina answered. He then said in slurred speech "where Kari? I want speak her. She stood up me." "Man, you're tanked." Tina stated, as Davis threw up in the hallway. Tina brought him in to the room, and sat him on her bed. Tina asked, " why are you looking for Kari?" "Cause she lied to me." Davis answered. "That doesn't sound like the Kari I know." Stated Tina. "She say she would be at da party, and she never show." Said Davis. Tina knew that Kari went to see T.K. But, she wasn't telling that to Davis. She figured that it was not her place to tell. Davis then laid down on Tina's bed, and past out. Tina said to her self. "Great now where do I sleep?" She then proceeded to take off his vomit soaked pants, and went to bed herself.  
  
Meanwhile at T.K.'s...  
  
T.K and Kari were still making out on the couch. When Kari moved his hands from her back, to her butt. T.K thought to himself "second base, wow." He then proceeds to put his hands underneath her clothes, and started to remove her shirt. She In return puts her hand under his shirt and rubs his chest. T.K can't believe it, he thinks "i love her so much, but are we going too far?" They continue this, until they are both completely naked. At that point Kari asked, "do you have protection?" " Yes, but, I think we are moving to fast," replied T.K. "Okay, i guess we are." Kari Answers puzzled. Kari thinks, "i never thought he would turn down sex." As T.K gets dressed, he think," what was i thinking, i turned down sex with the girl i love." They then went to bed. Kari decided to sleep on the couch. T.K went and lay on his bed. He was still thinking "i must be a moron."   
  
The next morning Kari and T.K are awakened by Tina, who used Davis' key to get in. "I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!" Yelled Tina. "Davis is over at our place, Kari. He was looking for you. He kept me awake all night with his snoring." Said Tina in a softer tone. "Why is he at our place?" Kari asked. "He came there drunk as a skunk, and said that you lied to him." Tina answered. "Baby, wake up. I got to go talk to Davis." Said Kari to T.K as she shook him awake. T.K said as he yawned, "okay. sweetheart, just let him down easy." As she stood over the bed she gave him a kiss, and said, "I will." When she arrived at her dorm room she saw Davis leaving. "Davis" she yelled. He ran over to them. "Where were you? I've been here all night waiting for you." Davis asked. "We need to talk, Davis. You and T.K have been pursuing me to make a decision. Well, last night I chose T.K." Stated Kari. "Fine, I hope you and T.K are happy!" Davis said sarcastically. He then hopped in his car and sped off. his car was a cherry red 66-ford mustang convertible, with a 502 big block motor, Eldbrock carburetors, 50-horse blower, and chrome rims with black wall tires  
  
While in his car, he had a thousand things running through his mind. He just drove around speeding down the southeast Tennessee highways at about 110 mph. When he returned home, he found T.K and Kari sitting on the couch, watching TV. Davis just turned right around, and left. T.K jumped up, and ran after him, yelling "Davis stop! i want to talk to you." Davis just ignored T.K, then hopped in his car and peeled wheels out of the parking lot. T.K said to himself "he gonna get himself killed driving like that." Davis went straight to a bar, and conned the bartender in to serving him. He stayed there till closing time. When he left he was so drunk that he barely made it to his car, and then he made the dumbest decision he had ever made. He jumped in his car and decided that he would go home. Then when he got home he would beat the living crap out of T.K. He sped up a Tennessee byway swerving all over the road. When he came over the hill. He didn't even notice the tractor trailer he was heading right towards. He tried to swerve, but he was to drunk. He collided with the rig, and his car disintegrated out from under him. Davis was thrown through windshield of his car. He then landed on the hard earth with his right shin poking through the flesh of his leg. His left arm broken, face covered in blood from the glass in the windshield. The trucker called for help, and they were on their way. When the Tennessee state trooper and the ambulance arrived they were amazed of how far Davis flew from the wreck. They packed him on the stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance.  
  
Will Davis survive the wreck? Will T.K and Kari find out about the wreck? Where does Ken and Yolie fall in to place in this story? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon the collage years. Accident aftermath 


	2. accident aftermath

   
   
Chapter: two  
Accident aftermath  
   
   
To recap the last chapter here is Kari. "Hello, T.K, Davis, and I just started our freshman year at the University of Tennessee. Were we met the new Mr. and Mrs. Ken Ichijoji. I finally told T.K how I feel about him. Things went a little too far. Davis found a new friend in alcohol. He showed up at my dorm room drunk, luckily for him Tina was there. When I told him that T.K and I were an item, he went off on a crazy ride of Tennessee. T.K tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk. He got drunk, and tried to drive home. That's when He got into a major accident with a semi truck. I hope he is ok".  
  
  
Davis was unconscious as he was put in the ambulance. When the medical team arrived at the Cleveland medical center. They rushed Davis into the operating room. One of the nurses then proceeded to go thru Davis' wallet for information. She then found the phone number for T.K.'s dorm room. The nurse takes the number to the head nurse, and asks "this is the only 'in the country' phone number I could find in Mr. Motomiya's wallet. Would you like me to call it?" "No, I will call it in a minute." Replied the head nurse. Ten minutes later she tried the number. At four o'clock in the morning the ringing phone awakened Kari. She decided to answer it, just incase it was Davis. "Hello" Kari answered. " Hello, do you know a Mr. Davis Motomiya?" Asked the head nurse. "Yes, I do" Kari said confused. "Ma'am he was involved in a major accident this morning, and is now in surgery." Said the head nurse. "Where?" Asked Kari franticly. " He is in the Cleveland medical center, in Cleveland, Tennessee." Said the nurse. "We will be there as soon as possible!" Kari exclaimed. Kari then ran to wake up T.K. "T.K, wake up! Davis is in the hospital, and we have to get there right away!" Kari yelled. T.K jumped out of bed as if he was on fire, and ran out the door saying "oh'no, I have to get there". Kari stood there thinking "doesn't he know he is in his P.J's" she could help but laugh as He returned. He noticed he was still in his pajamas. He didn't even have his keys, or Kari. Him and Kari then got dressed, and left for the hospital.  
  
It took T.K and Kari almost 20 minutes, to arrive at the hospital. Which in fact was a 40-minute drive. When they arrived at the emergency room, they asked the receptionist " we received a call that Davis Motomiya was involved in an accident, and he was brought here." " Let me check, sir." Said the receptionist. After smacking her computer to get it to work. The receptionist said "I'm sorry, he is still in surgery. I will have the doctor come and talk to you, after he is done". "Ok" said T.K. " would you fill out these forms for us?" Asked the receptionist. " Yes" Kari answered. The receptionist then handed Kari a 300-page stack of papers. Kari goes "what do need his life story." The receptionist replies "these are the standard admission forms, ma'am". T.K then asked Kari "should I call Davis' family, and tell them what happened?" "I think you should." Kari answered. As T.K got up and walk towards the pay phones outside, he remembered what happened last night outside the dormitory. he flashes back "Davis stop! I want to talk to you." He didn't understand why that memory kept hunting him. He truly thought in his heart, that the accident was his fault. He blamed himself for not stopping Davis in the parking lot. When Kari looked out at the pay phone. She saw T.K punching it in anger. She set the forms down, and walked out side to comfort him. She didn't know what happened in the parking lot of the dorm. All she knew was that T.K was very upset about it. She also thought the accident was her fault. She thought that she could have stopped it some how. Though she didn't know how. "T.K are you all right?" Kari asked. "No, it's my fault. I should have stopped him back at the dorm." Said T.K as he started to cry. "It's not your fault, sweetie, it's mine." Said Kari. "Kari it's not your fault." Said T.K, now hugging Kari. They walked back to the waiting room. When Kari noticed that T.K.'s hand was bleeding badly. She went and told the nurse standing by the reception desk. The nurse came over and looked at T.K.'s hand, and said "that looks really bad. Let's get you in to an examining room". Kari decided to call Ken and Yolie, also making the call to Davis' family.  
  
  
One and a half hours later...  
  
Ken and Yolie, woke up in their apartment. She turns the ringer on the phone from off to on, like she did each morning. She then checked their answering machine. As she pressed the play button it said in a machine like voice, "you have one new message". Then Kari's voice could be heard. "Ken, Yolie this is Kari. I'm at the hospital. Davis was involved in a major car accident last night. You can call me on T.K.'s cell phone. Bye." The machine then said, " message received at six, twenty-four, am." She then dials T.K.'s cell phone number. Yolie finds out from Kari, that Davis is still in surgery and what hospital they were in. Yolie told Kari "we should be there in a bit". When Ken and Yolie arrive at the hospital. They found Kari sitting in the waiting room by herself.   
  
  
As Ken and Yolie sat down next to Kari, a doctor walks over towards them. He approaches with no expression on his face. The doctor then says " we did all we could do. It is now in god's hands." "Doctor, will he be all right?" Kari asked. " I'm not going to lie to you, miss. Right now he has a forty-five percent chance for a full recovery. Normally he would not have survived, but because of the amount of alcohol in his system. His body was more relaxed at the time of the accident. Although, I have to say that he wouldn't even be here, if he was sober." Said the doctor. "How drunk was he?" Asked Ken surprised. "He had a blood alcohol level of point two-four. That is three times the legal limit." Said the doctor. "When may we see him?" Asked Kari. The doctor then said " I may not take but one of you in to see him." "I'll go." Stated Kari. While Kari, and the doctor walked in to the recovery room.   
  
T.K walk in to the waiting room his hand bandaged. "What happened to you, T.K?" Asked Yolie. "Oh, i got in to a fight with a pay phone outside" said T.K. "oh, did you win?" Asked Ken with a smirk on his face. T.K just laughed it off and said sarcastically "no, does it look like i won." "Chill out, dude. I'm only messing with you." Stated Ken. T.K told Ken "it is my fault Davis had the accident." "How on god's green earth is this your fault?" Ken yelled. "Because, I had the chance to stop him, but I didn't." T.K answered. " You didn't tell him to go out and get drunk. You didn't tell him to drive drunk. It's not your fault T.K, its Davis' fault." Ken explained in a pissed off tone. "Maybe you're right, Ken." Stated T.K. "no maybe about it, I am right." Ken stated.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the recovery room...  
  
  
Davis is lying on a hospital bed. He has all sort of tubes and wires attached to his body. His face wrapped in bandages. His left arm and right leg were in a cast. The cast on his right leg went up to his hip. You could see that his chest was operated on. The doctor said "he had a multitude of internal injuries. We did the best we could do, to stop the bleeding". At that exact moment Davis flat lined. The doctor made Kari leave for obvious reasons. As Kari left the she just started crying hysterically. When she walked back into the waiting room still crying, T.K ran over to comfort her. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Asked T.K. "Davis just flat lined." Kari answered. Everyone just stood there in disbelief.  
  
The doctors worked frantically, trying to revive him. After three minutes passed they finally got a pulse. The doctor then told them he was going back in. Davis was moved back in to the operating room. Three hours later, the doctor found the problem and repaired it. He had found a cut under Davis' large intestine. He had also lost a lot of blood, and would need a transfusion. The doctor ran out to the waiting room. "Does anybody here have A-negative blood type that they could donate?" The doctor yelled. T.K stood up, and said "I do". The doctor then explained what had gone on in the operating room. T.K and the doctor ran back to the donor room to have T.K screened. Lucky for Davis, T.K was a match. They then started the transfusion.  
  
While Tk's blood was being donated for Davis. After she received a call from Kari, Tina arrived. She didn't know why. She just felt that she had to be there, As if it was her destiny. One hour later, "The transfusion worked!" Said the doctor. T.K had fallen asleep during the transfusion. When he woke up, he felt physically drained. He walked out to the waiting room. He then told them all, " Davis is going to pull thru." You could feel the weight lift off of their shoulders. Suddenly Kari's, Tk's, Yolie's, and Ken's digivices went off at the same time. Even Davis' digivice went off, though it was still at the scene of the accident. "The Digiworld needs us." Said Ken. "Ken, Do you think we should leave Davis?" Asked Kari. "I don't think we have a choice." Stated T.K. "you guys go I'll stay here with Davis." Said Tina. "Ok, just tell him we had to go to the Digiworld." Stated Yolie. "Let's go to my house. We can use my computer." Said Ken. As they were driving southbound on interstate seventy-five. Their digivices went off again. The space in front of them distorted, and they were all transported to the Digiworld. Just like Tai and the others were the first time.  
  
  
When they got out of their cars. They found themselves at the lake where Genai's house was. Their attention was then turned towards their cars. Tk's new 2007 Toyota Camry and Ken's classic 1967 Pontiac G.T.O. convertible combined. When they combined they made an armored assault vehicle. It just hovered there. It had a long curved hood, no roof and a flat trunk lid with a ninety-degree drop at the end. It had everything. Automated driving system, a stereo with 15 speakers, two fifty-caliber machine guns on the hood. On the back it had a flamethrower. There were seven fist-sized holes in the trunk armed with rockets. "The army would kill for one of these." Said T.K. "it's awesome." Stated Ken. " Oh, brother" Yolie mumbled. "Oh, You boys and your toys." Added Kari. Then out of nowhere walked up, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and Cody. Tai and Matt had just finished their forth year of collage. Mimi and Joe are together, and Joe is still in medical school. Sora tried collage and didn't like it. She now plays professional tennis. Cody dropped out of high school in his junior year and goes to computer school, where Izzy teaches. "Where is Davis?" Tai asked. Kari proceeded to tell the group the whole story. As she finished telling the group about Davis, Genai walks out of the lake.  
  
  
Will Davis make a quick enough recovery to help out? Will Genai tell them why they are all back in the Digiworld? Will T.K and Ken ever stop drooling over their new machine? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon the collage years. The new threat. 


	3. a new threat

Chapter 3:A new threat

With a recap here is Tk. "well Davis got into a bad wreck. So Tina, Kari, Ken, Yolie and myself went to the hospital. I was a total wreck, and blamed myself for not stopping Davis when I had the chance. Kari also blamed herself. It took ken to bring me back to my senses. When the doctor let Kari see Davis, he flat lined. He needed a blood transfusion, and I was the only match. The next thing we know all of our digivices go off simultaneously. As we headed to ken's apartment we were transported back to the digital world. Ken's car and mine became one heck of an assault vehicle. Our group is finally all back together except for Davis. Now if we only knew why we were here?"

They stood around Genei. He looks as he did when Tia and his group came to the digital world the first time. "I guess you all are wondering why I called you all back here. There is a new dark force taking over the Digiworld." Said Genei. "Who is it?" Asked Tia. "This force has no name that I know of. I don't even know where he is, at this time. He is like no digimon before him. That is why I made that assault vehicle over there. I don't think your digimon will be enough this time." Said Genei. "So where should we start looking?" Asked Tk. "first, you will need to find your digimon friends. Then you must find the newest digidestined. With out her you stand no chance in beating this force." Explained Genei. "Where can we find her?" Asked Kari. " She has already been found. She just doesn't know it yet. I am sure she will show up in time." Genei stated. "Let's go find our digimon!" Tia exclaimed. "Not so fast, I must improve all of your digivices. This way if you run in to the dark force, you will have a fighting chance." Genei explained. He then took the digivices and threw them in the lake. They then flew back to each one of the digidestined. They had had the tear drop shape of the d3s. Just below the screen were two symbols. The symbol on the right was the crest for the owning digidestined. The one on the left was all the same for the whole group. There were twelve stars in a circle with a line from each star to the other star opposite of it; the lines created a thirteenth star in the center. Genei then said to the group," you all will have to find out what that crest means on your own. Now go find your digimon counterparts. Save us from this awful force. It is up to you, digidestined". 

While they all pile into the armored assault vehicle. Tk and Ken start to argue over who gets to drive. At that point Kari jumps in the driver's seat, and says " I'm driving now get in or walk." Tk and Ken know that she is serious, and they jump in. while Kari drives Tk starts playing with the buttons on the passenger's side. He hit the blue button first, and both of the machine gun go off in a three round burst. Kari gives him a dirty look. Tk says,"what, I have to know what these buttons do, don't I". He then presses the yellow button and a rocket launches from the trunk right behind Joe. The rocket takes out a tree, and left a two-foot crater. Joe freaked and began to assault Tk by punching him in the back of his head several times. Matt and Tia finally pulled Joe off of Tk. They then had to tie him to the seat. They flew for about an hour, when Matt and Tai's digivices go off. "Stop, I am getting something." Said Matt. Kari slams on the brakes, and everyone except for Joe and Kari are thrown from the vehicle. Joe then says,"thanks for tying me to my seat." As he burst out laughing. Tk gets up off the ground, and says,"what did you do that for"? "Well, I had to test the brakes" said Kari, before she burst out laughing herself. The rest of them got up off the ground, and dusted themselves off. Tai looked at his digivice and yells "I'm getting something over this way."

Meanwhile in the woods...

Agumon and Gabumon were hiding from the dark force. When Augumon heard a noise heading closer and closer towards them. "What's wrong my friend?" Asked Gabumon. " I heard something heading this way." Agumon answered. "Do you think it's the dark force?" Gabumon asked trembling. " I think it is." Answered Agumon now also trembiling. Agumon then used his pepper breath attack, and aimed it towards the noise. Gabumon then sent his blue blaster attack a few inches to the right of where Agumon's attack headed.

Tai rushed thru the thick vegetation, heading for the signal on his digivice. Matt was running right behind Tai. When Tai saw a one-foot in diameter fireball heading towards him. "Duck and cover!" He yelled to the rest of the group. The fireball flew just over them as they hit the dirt. Tai looked up to see a line of blue flames heading towards them from the same direction. "Stay down" he yelled, as the flames flew over head once again. Tai courageously jumps up and runs to where the flames came from. He broke in to a clearing, the rest of the group followed Tai into the clearing. Where they saw agumon and gabumon standing there, about to attack. Once agumon and gabumon noticed that it was Tai and matt they stopped their attacks. "We're sorry Tai, we thought you were the dark force." Said agumon. "Have you seen it, agumon?" Asked Tai. "It's a long story." Agumon stated. "You can tell us while we find the rest of our friends." Said matt.

Back in the real world.

Davis was released from the hospital. Tina told him that Tk, Kari, Ken, and Yolie took off for the digiworld. Davis thought to himself "I wish I could go, but what could I do in my condition." Once Tina got Davis back to her dorm. She noticed a sky blue light coming from her bed. When she looked on the bed, she found an enhanced d3 digivice. It was the same kind that the digidestined had, after genei threw the old ones in the lake. This digivice was different instead of two crest symbols under the screen it only had one large star. She picked it up and showed it to Davis. "Do you know what this is?" Asked Tina. "It looks like a digivice." Answered Davis. As she handed it to Davis for a closer inspection, the symbol glowed. "I feel strange." Said Davis. He started to glow with a sky blue light surrounding him. Both of his cast and all of his bandages dematerialized. Once he stopped glowing he found himself completely healed. "We have to find my digivice." Davis said with authority. "Where is it?" Asked Tina. "I have no idea; I had it when I got in to my car." Answered Davis. "That must mean that it is still in your car." Tina exclaimed. "But, where is my car?" Asked Davis. "I don't know, but we will find it." Declared Tina.

Meanwhile in the Digiworld...

When they arrived at the assault vehicle Kari said "I'm driving." "No" the group yelled at the same time. They all then jumped in, this time Joe drove. Agumon then proceeded to tell them what had happened. "I went to the village of Sana `de hablo to meet gabumon. Just after I arrived the huge fire ball came out of nowhere, and destroyed the village. There was only a hand full of us that survived. That when we saw the dark force. He laughed at the destruction. Then he threw another fireball at us. Gabumon and I were the only ones who survived." Said agumon. "Don't worry agumon, we will defeat him." Tai exclaimed. When they started to cross the desert, Tk's, Kari's, and Cody's digivices went off. "I am getting something over there to the right." Tk stated. Joe turned the vehicle towards where Tk pointed. As the signal got stronger, they saw a group of digimon walking towards the mountains in the distance. When the group of digimon saw the vehicle they ran from it, till one the digimon noticed Tk standing in the vehicle. When they caught up to the digimon, they saw who they were. It was veemon, armadillomon, patamon, gatomon and a digimon they had never seen before. "Patamon" yelled Tk. Tk was really excited to see him, as were Kari and Cody when they saw gatomon and armadillomon. "Where is Davis?" Asked veemon. Kari then told veemon what had happened to Davis. Patamon introduced ponymon. He was a horse like rookie digimon. He had a very small horn on the top of his head and two small wings on each side of his body. His attacks are dust storm and fire blast. As they started driving across the desert once again. A huge fireball hit the ground right behind their vehicle. When the fireball hit, it lifted the back of the assault vehicle until it was at a ninety-degree angle to the ground. It then leveled out and crashed to the ground. When they looked up they saw a being glowing with fire. It was just floating there watching the digidestined. "Who is that?" Yolie asked. "Give my nano second" answered Izzy as he started typing on his laptop.

"His name is gigameramon, he is a... this can't be" said Izzy. "What is it, Izzy?" Asked Tai. " It says he is a master mega digimon." Said Izzy. " I thought that mega was the highest level a digimon could digivolve." Said Tk. Izzy then said," it gets worse, there is four mega levels rookie, champion, ultimate, and finally master mega. Metalgarurumon and wargreymon's level is rookie mega." "That means he is three times more powerful then we are." Stated Tai in disbelief. "We don't care, we can beat him" said agumon. "Then lets do it" Tai exclaimed. 

"Agumon warp digivolve to...

Wargreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to...

Metalgarurumon

Gatomon digivolve to...

Angewomon

Armadillomon digivolve to...

Ankylomon

Patamon digivolve to...

Angemon

Angemon digivolve to...

Magna angemon

They start the attack on gigameramon. Wargreymon and metalgarurumon lead the charge. They surrounded gigameramon. They then used all of their attacks. 

Terraforce

Ice wolf claw

Tail whip

Heaven's charge

Gate of destiny

The attacks had no affect on him."It's my turn." Shouted gigameramon. He used his most lethal attack. 

Chain of fire

As he spun around at the speed of light, a whirlwind formed. It spun faster and faster, with a line of fire hitting the digimon repeatedly. That is when azulongmon showed up. He flew over to the fighting digimon, and grabbed them with his talon like claws. They then dedigivolved back to their rookie level as he released them. Azulongmon then teleported them, including the digidestined to an under ground temple.

Will Davis find his digivice? Is Tina the new digidestined? Why did azulongmon break up the fight with gigameramon? Find out in the next chapter: double trouble.


	4. DOUBLE TROUBLE(final draft i promise)

Chapter 4: Double trouble  
  
To recap the last chapter here is Tai. " I guess it is my turn to fill you guy's in. When we all returned to the Digiworld, we were met by our old friend Genai. He told us of this new dark force taking over the Digiworld. Genai then enhanced our digivices. We saw this new symbol on our digivices. Genai told us that we had to find out for ourselves what the symbol means. He also told of two new digidestined that would be joining us. We left Genai's lake and went to find our Digimon. We found Agumon and Gabumon first. They attacked me thinking I was the dark force. What up with that! Then we found Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Ponymon. Davis got released from the hospital, and Tina found a digivice when she got home. She handed it to Davis, and it miraculously healed him. They then went to go find Davis' digivice. While that was happening we were attacked by Gigameramon. When we found out that there were four mega levels. We were thrown for a loop. Our Digimon tried to fight him with no avail. That's when Azulongmon showed up, and he transported us to an underground temple. Talk about a weird day. I hope it gets better quick".  
  
" Good news there is only four junkyards in all of Bradley County." Stated Tina. "Well, lets go to the closest one to the accident first." Said Davis. Their first stop was Bradley auto salvage. When they got there they talked to Mr. Desman. Mr. Desman was a kind older gentleman. He had a short white beard and glasses. His hair was white from age, and his face weather beating by the years. "I was involved in an accident yesterday, and I was wondering if my car was towed here?" Asked Davis. " Was it a 66 Ford Mustang?" Mr. Desman asked. "Yes it is." Replied Davis. "That car is totaled, sir. There is no way the guy driving it was uninjured." Stated Mr. Desman. "I know, but it is really important that I get something out of it. Said Davis. Mr. Desman then replied in a non-believing sort of tone, "i am gonna need some proof that it is in fact your car, sir". Davis grabbed his wallet from his right back pocket and showed him a driver license. He looked at it and compared the name to that which was on the computer. "Ok sir, follow me." Replied Mr. Desman. He then took Davis to the wrecked car. As they walked to the car, Mr. Desman asked, "were you the one who was driving"? "Yes" answered Davis as he started searching the wrecked vehicle. Mr. Desman just looked shocked never said another word. "It's not here." Davis whined as he continued looking through the car. As Tina and Davis left, they thanked Mr. Desman for letting them look in the car.   
  
They then drove to the scene of the accident. Tina pulled her car to the shoulder when her Digivice went off. They got out of the car and started looking for Davis' Digivice. About five hundred yards away from where Davis landed they found his Digivice. "We got it!" Davis exclaimed. "Now what do we do?" Inquired Tina. " Now we have to find a computer and go to the Digital World." Answered Davis. They got back in the car, and headed for Davis' dorm room. Davis looked at his Digivice, and it was unchanged. He thought nothing of it. Once again space distorted, and they were transported to the Digital World. They arrived outside of a deep dark cave. Davis looked at his Digivice, and noticed that it changed. It too was transformed to an E.D3. The symbol on the left was a combination of the crest of courage and friendship. The symbol on the right was the same unknown crest as the others had. Tina was changed though. She had on a yellow t-shirt and white leather pants. She looked "hot". Davis used his Digivice to locate the others. It indicated that they were deep in the cave.  
  
Tina's car was also changed as it entered the Digiworld, it look more like a jeep wrangler. Which is a big change for a 2000 Ford Taurus. They drove into the cave. About three-miles in Davis told her to stop. They stopped in front of a Mayan like temple. It looked like a step pyramid, mossy green from years of abandonment. Outside the doorway they saw T.K and Kari standing there kissing. Davis jumps out and ran up to them. T.K stopped kissing Kari and prepared to defend himself when he saw Davis. Just incase Davis attacked him. Kari jumped in front of T.K, and told Davis, "don't even think about it". "Please, move out of the way, Kari." Pleaded Davis. "No! If you're going to fight him, you got to fight me first." Kari responded in an arguemenitive tone. Davis balled up his fist in anger. Before she could think she reached out and punched him square in the nose, breaking it. T.K stood there in shock. "I better not get on her bad side." T.K thought to himself. Davis dropped to his knees holding his nose. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Said Kari shaking in anger. She had never felt this feeling of anger before. It was startling to her. Tina then ran up and proceeded to yell in Kari's face. "How dare you put your hands on him! What in the world were you thinking?" "I was thinking that he wasn't putting his hands on my boyfriend. What is it to you anyway, it's not like you his girlfriend." Yelled Kari, now in Tina's face. Tina had always had a thing for Davis but she never told him since she knew he wanted to be with Kari. Now though she was not sure that Kari was the sweet, kind, and gentleperson that Davis told her about. Tina also wondered why Kari was acting like this. Though she had only known Kari for 3 months, she had always seen Kari act compassionate and caring towards others.   
  
You could feel the tension in the air. Tina didn't move, she just stood there in Kari's face. "You better get out of my face right now, or I'll..." said Kari. "You'll what?" Tina interrupted sarcastically. Kari let her anger get the better of her, and pushed Tina away. She was pushed towards where Davis was knelling. She flipped over top of him as she hit him. Tina hit the back of her head on the dirty ground. She jumped up off the ground like a mad woman, grabbed Kari and threw her to the ground. That was when the fight got good. T.K and Davis just stood there mesmerized at the sight of the two girls fighting. It was your standard catfight. Both Kari and Tina were rolling on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Kari grabbed Tina's long red hair. Tina let out a yell, as Kari ripped out her some of hair. "You bi***" screamed Tina.  
  
Tai, Matt, Joe, and Cody heard the commotion. They ran outside to see what was going on, they found Kari on top of Tina beating her head into ground. They were al shocked to see it. Tai grabbed Kari, and pulled her off of Tina. When Tina got up, she went after Kari again. Matt and Joe each grabbed an arm and held her back before she got to Kari. " What is going on out here?" Tai inquired. "What do you think is going on? I'm beating the snot out of her." Said Kari sarcastically. "I know that, but why?" Asked Tai. "Cause she wouldn't get out of my face." Answered Kari. Her face was blood red, and she wanted to go at it again. T.K and Davis were still standing on the steps in awe. "Who is she anyway?" Asked Tai. That's when Davis stated, "she is Kari's roommate, and she also has a digivice". "Guess we found one of the new members of our little group." Added Matt giggling. Kari broke free from Tai's grasp. She then ran in to the temple. "Hey guys, I found something." Said Izzy as he walked out of the temple unknowing what had just transpired. As they walked through the temple, Izzy informed them what he had found. "It looks like it's a prophecy." Said Izzy. He then shows them the hieroglyphics. " Can you decipher them?" Asked Yolie. "Of course i can, but it will take some time." Izzy stated.   
  
"I will go, and bring back your Digimon allies." Declared Azulongmon. Izzy started to decipher the ancient text. When Izzy finished he felt as if only twenty minutes or so had past. When in reality it was twenty-eight hours. He looked around the room and saw every one asleep. "Man, they couldn't stay awake for a half an hour." Said Izzy as he looked at his watch. "Whoa, my bad, i hate it when i zone out like that." He thought to himself. He woke up the others and notified them that he had concluded deciphering the text. Azulongmon returned with Palimon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Wormon, and Tentomon. Mimi, Joe, Sora, Yolie, Ken and Izzy were thrilled to see them. Izzy then told the whole group that Gigameramon was not the dark force. He said "the prophecy says and I quote, 'the demon force will first send it's most powerful warriors, to cleanse the Old World'." " What does that mean?" Asked Tai. "It implies that Gigameramon is here to destroy everything here in the Digiworld." Replied Izzy. "It goes on to say that devotion to the cause will defeat the warriors. This part I don't understand, it states that the moon will turn red as blood, and the new continent well be seen for the first time by the ones of love and life. There they will find the ancient one, and must destroy the holy sphere. It adds, the ancient one will foresee they death of 'something'. I don't know the wall was purposely damaged at that point." Said Izzy. "Hmmmm, i wonder what will die." Stated T.K as he pondered. (Ok so the prophecy sucks, but at least you will be thinking about it.) "Well, what are we waiting for lets go?" Asked Tai. They all agreed, and left the temple. When they arrived outside the cave. Gigameramon was there, waiting for them. That's when they got their first good look at him. He was seventeen feet tall with hands as big as a car. His face had no flesh, just bone. The torso was that of Skullmeramon, and his legs were Meramon's. He wore an over the shoulder swords sheaf, not unlike that of trunks in dragon ball. "We better Digivolve." Yelled Agumon. "Right" said the entire group simultaneously.   
  
Agumon warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon  
Gabumon warp Digivolve to... Metalgarurumon  
Palimon Digivolve to... Togemon  
Togemon Digivolve to... Lilymon  
Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to... Zudomon  
Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon  
Birdramon Digivolve to... Garudamon  
Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to... Megakabuterimon  
Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon  
Veemon Digivolve to... Exveemon  
Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon  
Wormon Digivolve to... Stingmon  
Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon  
  
"Now lets do it DNA style." Said Davis.  
  
Ankylomon, Angemon DNA Digivolve to... Shokkuamon  
Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon  
Stingmon, Exveemon DNA Digivolve to... Phildramon  
Phildramon mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon  
(I swear I will never do this to you guys again)   
  
They all just stood there. Their Digimon standing in front of them as a shield. They waited for Gigameramon to make the first move, and it didn't take long. He charged the group of Digimon, and they defended themselves by attacking.  
  
Terraforce  
Metal wolf claw  
Flower... cannon  
Vulcan's hammer  
Wing blade  
Horn buster  
Cha chia bomb  
Static force  
Positron laser  
  
  
Everyone's but Imperialdramon's attack hit with deadly accuracy. The force of the explosion knocked him to the ground. When Gigameramon disintegrated into the soil, everyone celebrated the victory. It had appeared as if they had beaten the mighty warrior, but it just appeared that way. They had rejoiced too soon. "Yea, now that is what i am talking about. We creamed him." Tai stated. Joe then said, "that was easy". Then out of nowhere the Gigameramon returned. He then split himself in two. Each Gigameramon had the identical strength as the original. With their backs turned, the vile Digimon struck. They didn't even have a chance to fight back. "This can't be happening." Tai cried out, as Wargreymon was pile driven into the earth by the mighty Gigameramon. Tai then ran out to help his friend. When he was met by one of the Gigameramon. The evil Digimon grabbed him with one hand and started to squeeze. "We will destroy you" cried Tai as he was being crushed. At that moment Tai's crest of courage and one star on his digivice lit up. Wargreymon started to glow in a blue and orange light. Metalgarurumon jumped up on the Gigameramon that was crushing Tai. He was swatted down like a fly. "No" Matt cried, as his friend hit the ground. At that point in time Matt's crest of friendship and two opposing stars lit up on his digivice. Metalgarurumon also glowed in a blue and orange light. In addition to the now brightly glowing star on Tai's digivice the opposing star started to glow.   
  
Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon  
  
Omnimon stood twenty-two feet tall, with a silver metallic body. Both of his hands were either Wargreymon or Metalgarurumon's head. Omnimon grabbed the hand, which held Tai's now motionless body. He had freed Tai from Gigameramon's hand; Tai's lifeless body hit the earth.   
  
As this was going on the rest of them had to deal with the other Gigameramon. Silphymon and Lilymon were the first to fight. Gigameramon beat them down like dogs. The rest of them jumped in, just to be hammered in to the ground. Of all people, it's old reliable Joe, who pulled out the fifty-caliber machine gun. He located himself between two large boulders, and switched the lever to full auto. He held the trigger till he ran out of ammo, cutting Gigameramon in half. "Not bad " Said Davis in shock at what had just taken place. "Not bad, That was pretty good for Rambo." Added Mimi as she gave her hero a kiss. Just then you could hear a scream of agony, as both halves of Gigameramon became one again.   
  
Will Omnimon make a difference in the upcoming battle? Why has Tina not joined the battle? Will Tai survive his experience with Gigameramon? Find out in the next chapter 5: the stench of death. 


	5. stench of death

Chapter 5:  
The stench of death  
  
  
  
Davis: "well, when i found my digivice me and Tina was sent to the Digiworld. When we got there i found T.K and Kari kissing outside an old temple. I was gonna fight T.K, but Kari jumped in and broke my nose. I never saw Kari so angry. Anyway Tina jumps in and was yelling at Kari. Kari pushed Tina and that started this really cool catfight. Until Tai, the others broke it. Izzy then told about this prophecy. I didn't pay attention i was too busy bleeding to care. When we decided to leave we ran onto the really bad Digimon, Gigameramon. We thought we had beaten him, but really he just split into two. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon DNA Digivolved to Omnimon, After Tai got grabbed by Gigameramon. He squeezed the life out of Tai. Omnimon then freed Tai from the big lug's hand, and Tai dropped to the ground. He never moved. I was shocked when Joe shredded the other big dude with a machine gun. Who knew Joe even knew how to use it?"  
  
  
Omnimon stood there towering over the Gigameramon. "I say you pick on someone your own size" shouted Omnimon. Gigameramon just laughed as they began to fight. Izzy then reads Omnimon's profile. "Omnimon is the DNA Digivolved form of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. His level is mega champion, and with his transcending sword he can cut you to pieces in seconds. His supreme cannon will blow you away." Stated Izzy. Gigameramon punched, and Omnimon grabbed his fist. He tried another, and Omnimon grabbed his fist again. They stood there in a deadlock. Gigameramon broke free from Omnimon's grasp. "Transcending sword" yelled Omnimon, as a huge titanium sword came out of Wargreymon's mouth. He swung his sword with no results. Gigameramon had ducked out of its way. Gigameramon reached into the sky, and yelled "sword of fire"! The flaming sword descended from the sky, and landed blade first into the ground. He grabbed the sword and swung it at Omnimon. Omnimon dodged the blow. They were both superb swordsmen. It took twenty swings before Omnimon landed a hit. The hit made a diagonal slash across Gigameramon's torso. "Damn, that hurt you hunk of tin" screamed out Gigameramon. "Sticks and stone may break my bones, but you will never hurt me." Shouted Omnimon as he brought his sword to the ready. "I can destroy you at will." Replied Gigameramon. "Yes sure, whatever, less jaw jacking, more fighting." Stated Omnimon eager to continue. "I will destroy you!" Screamed Gigameramon as he started to attack. (Will get back to this later.)  
  
  
Joe and Mimi stood there in shock. "Ok, how do you beat something that can heal its self?" Asked Joe. Zudomon started to attack, when he was blasted into the cliff face. He Dedigivolved back to Bukamon. Joe let his anger get the better of him. He ran towards the vile Digimon. Gigameramon took two fingers and flicked Joe into the air. "No, Joe" cried out Mimi. As her crest glowed, so did Lilymon.   
  
Lilymon Digivolve to...  
A shoulder cover made out of digianium alloy appeared on her. The torso was wrapped in black leather, covered by digianium chain mail. Her pants were also made of black leather. Digianium plates covered her legs from the knee to the hip. Her right arm was transformed in to digianium metal. A mortar launcher appeared in her left hand.   
  
Megalilymon  
  
As she stopped glowing all her armor turned light pink in color. "I am Megalilymon, a mega rookie level flower nymph/ cyborg Digimon. My mortar launcher will blast you into next week, and my mega flower cannon will destroy even the strongest Digimon. Mimi's jaw just dropped, as Megalilymon started her attack. She launched two mortars, hitting Gigameramon's body. He was knocked to the ground. "All this fighting is pointless. Why is he attacking us? We did nothing to him. He just wants to destroy us. I can't let him do that." Thought Tina. Suddenly a tag and the crest of life appeared in front of her glowing. When she grabbed, her digivice went off. Ponymon glowed in a purple light.  
  
Ponymon Digivolve to...  
  
Unimon  
  
There stood a white unicorn, with huge white wings. He had a red digianium helmet. "This is Unimon; he is a champion level horse Digimon. His helmet is harder then Davis' head. He defeats his foes with his Ariel attack. How did i know that?" Stated Tina. Unimon and Megalilymon attacked Gigameramon.   
  
Ariel attack  
Mega flower cannon  
  
Both of the attacks hit with deadly accuracy. They hit dead smack in the middle of his stomach. Gigameramon was thrown back fifty yards. He got the wind knocked out of him by the attacks. "Finish it, Megalilymon!" Cried Mimi. Megalilymon never hesitated. She walked up and pointed her mega flower cannon towards his face, and at point blank range. "This ends here, you evil demon" yelled Megalilymon, as she fired. He never had a chance. His body converted to data, and was swept through the digital world by the winds. They all then turned their attention to Omnimon and noticed Tai lying on the ground motionless with Matt checking his pulse. "Is he ok, Matt" yelled Sora as she started to panic. Seeing the love of her life lying there near death, she freaked out when Matt said, "i cant get a pulse". Matt never lost his cool, even with the two mighty Digimon fight only 10 yards away. Joe picked himself up off the ground holding his bad bruised ribs, and walk as fast as he could to where matt and Tai were. He knelled down to check for a pulse, but he felt none. "Matt, i need your help. We must try CPR." Said Joe, as he started. "What do you want me to do, Joe?" Asked matt. "Just give him mouth to mouth when i say." Replied Joe. Matt thought about it for a second, and replied "shouldn't one of the girls do that"? "Just do it, now Matt!" Exclaimed Joe. Matt started mouth to mouth. They tried for ten minutes to revive Tai, but Tai never responded. Sora cried as Joe stopped CPR, and closed Tai's eyelids. Omnimon saw this out of the corner of his eye, and screamed "no" in disbelief. Omnimon then proceeded to fight Gigameramon with vengeance. He took his mighty transcending sword and delivered the final blow. The blow cut Gigameramon's head clean off. His head rolled about on the ground, and then returned to data from wince it came. Omnimon the Dedigivolved all the way back to Gabumon and Agumon. Agumon ran over to Tai's body and cried at the loss of his friends. He then let out a terrible scream "DAMN YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL DESTROY YOU"! His anger caused him to glow in a mysterious red light. "I think he is pissed off." Said Davis. Ken added "that is the understatement of a lifetime, Davis". Agumon screamed as if he was in pain. Agumon mega warp Digivolve to...  
  
His skin turned red as Alabama clay. Thirty-seven, foot-long spikes shot out from his back. His right arm turned completely cybernetic cover with reinforced digianium alloy. A digianium plate went from the bottom of his upper jaw to the center of his head. (Left side only) a cybernetic eye took place of his left eye. His arm grew longer, and his legs moved further back. He stood almost like a human, except he had an arch to him. Digianium shin plates covered both of his shins. A titanium forearm plate appeared on his left arm. His torso was covered by digianium chain mail. With a fifty-caliber machine gun mounted to his left shoulder and a plasma cannon on his right one.  
  
Novagreymon  
  
Izzy nararorates "whoa, Novagreymon some how managed to Digivolve without Tai. Not only that but he even bypassed the mega champion lever to the mega ultimate level. His combat annihilation will annihilate any Digimon by firing a steady stream of fifty caliber bullets. His plasma blast attack has a range of three thousand yards. He also has an eye of zeal, which can cut you in half in a nano second". Novagreymon used his plasma cannon to make a hole, twelve feet long, four feet wide, and three feet deep. He gently placed Tai's body in the grave. Every one came to pay their respects to the young warrior. "Tai, i will never forget you my friend." Said Novagreymon as he started to cry. "I will miss you my love." Cried Sora as Matt comforted her. "Your death will not be in vain" stated matt. "We will defeat this dark force" added Gabumon. Joe, Mimi, Ken, and Yolie said a silent pray for him. Izzy just said "goodbye" as he laid Tai's digivice in the grave. Kari and T.K came up, and said, "you will be missed by us all." Then Kari broke down in tears as T.K comforted her. Tina just stayed away, for she never knew Tai before today. Davis walked up and asked "can i have you CD player"? Ken over heard this request and smacked Davis in the back of his head. "Show some respect; you ignorant fool" yelled ken. Novagreymon filled in the grave, and started his search for the dark force. Kari started after him but T.K grabbed her, and said, "let him go he will be ok". She agreed, then a digital vortex appeared in front of the group. "I guess we need to go find the last digidestined." Stated Izzy. They walked through the vortex, but when they emerged they found the group separated. Izzy, Mimi, T.K, Kari, Davis, and ken appeared back on file island, as did their Digimon. Sora, Biyomon, Tina, and Ponymon found themselves twenty thousand feet in the air on a flying island over an ocean. (But we will get back to them later)  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe, Gomamon, matt, Gabumon, Yolie, and Hawkmon appeared in the fast lane of interstate ninety. A semi truck was heading straight for them. They all just stared at it like a deer in headlights. The truck driver swerved to miss them. He barely missed hitting them with his trailer. When he got the truck stopped he ran to see if they were all right. "Where did you guys come from?" Asked the driver. "It's a long story" replied matt. "Sir, do you knew where we are?" Asked Joe politely. The driver stated "thirty-nine miles east of billings, Montana". "Can you please take to a place called Biltmore?" Queried Yolie. The driver thought about it and replied, "i never heard of Biltmore, but I'm from Baltimore". "Are you heading that way now?" Asked matt. "Yes i am", stated the driver. Yolie then asked, "could you take us there, please?" He replied "ass, grass, or cash no one rides for free." Then he started to laugh; they just looked at him like he was nuts. Everyone piled in the truck, and they set off on their way. It took them three days to get to Charm City. (Another name for Baltimore, Maryland)  
  
When they arrived they went searching the streets. The streets of Baltimore were about as bad as a dark ally in New York City is, but in the daytime. You had to be careful when on foot. For the thieves would mug you in broad daylight, in front of a cop. suddenly as they approached Light Street, Yolie's digivice got a signal. They walked in to this small bookstore. There sitting at a table they saw a young punk, looking at a ED3. They walked over and asked him where he had got it. He replied "i found it, what's it to you"? Yolie got upset with the response they got. The kid was sixteen and he had sort of an attitude about him. He stood six foot one, with dark brown hair, cut really short. He was wearing worn out blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and a creed t-shirt. On the back of the jacket it had 'born to ride' over a Harley Davidson logo. His digivice was emblazoned with the crest trust, and that same unknown crest. (You know he looks and acts like me at that age.) Suddenly time slowed to a halt. Everyone but the Digidestined was frozen in place. "What's going on here?" Asked Yolie as she started to freak out. Then the new kid's digivice spoke "holographic viewer online". A holographic image of Genai appeared. "So you are the final digidestined." Said Genai as the kid backed away. "You must regain your trust in others, or the crest of trust is useless. Also i am sorry for the loss of Tai. But i have found a way to bring him back, i think." Spoke Genai. "How" asked Joe in still shock of what Genai had just said. "I will explain all when you return, but now you must find the digiegg of trust. I am downloading it this digivice. Hurry, the dark force gets stronger every second." Stated Genai as the link went dead.   
  
  
  
Izzy's group found themselves on File Island. They didn't know why they were there. Just then Mimi's digivice got a bleep on the radar screen. They decided that they should go check it out. They walked through the forest of irrelevant street signs, and the desert of unconnected telephone poles. Past Yokomon village, and arrived atop infinity mountain. Where the group had found a cave heading deep inside the mountain. "Well, whatever we are looking for is in this cave." Stated Mimi tired from all the walking. They were resting atop the peak, when shadowy figure appeared before them. Izzy quickly grabbed his lab top and scanned it. "Oh man that is Lucifermon the master mega form of Devimon. His soul of torture attack will leave you looking forward to hell. He wields the sword of darkness; it can turn any Digimon evil with just one hit. He is a master of pain, and been known to eat the flesh of his victims." Said Izzy in an excited voice. "Um, um, in the cave everyone." Said Kari as she ran for the cave. Once everyone entered the cave Lucifermon used his sword of darkness, and sealed them all inside. Ken pulled out a flashlight, and lit the way. They walked the cave for hours. When they came to a huge cavern. In the center of the cavern stood a sword set in stone. Inscribed on the ground in front of the sword was this, "whoever removes the sword shall become ruler of the digital plains. They will have the power to open a dimensional gateway to the land of... " read Izzy. "I hate it when it does that." Said Mimi stating the obvious. On a table on the far side of the room laid a crystal. Mimi saw it and thought it was beautiful, but when she went to pick it up she couldn't lift it. Everyone tried to lift it except for Kari. She didn't think it was for her, but she tried anyway. She used all of her strength, and it shot up like it weighed an ounce. Kari went flying back, only to be caught by T.K. "my hero" said as she started laughing. T.K dropped her to the ground. Everyone started to laugh except for Kari. No one there could pull the sword out of the rock floor.  
  
Then another vortex shows up, and out walked Joe, matt, Yolie, and the new kid. "Hey, where did you come from?" Asked Davis. Everyone just gave him a dirty look. "Anyways, who is the kid?" Asked Izzy trying to change the subject. "I don't know, we never asked his name." Stated Yolei. After introducing everyone Izzy asked, "what's your name"? The kid thought about it for a second and replied, "Jack, Jack Mehoff". The kid had a snide expression on his face. T.K got it right away, everyone else actually thought it was his real name. "If just fooling, it's really, Shaun." Stated the kid. "I don't get it" said Davis, scratching his head. T.K looked at Davis, and said, "you wouldn't get it, if it walked up and bit you on the ass". Shaun laughed at Davis' stupidity. Shaun walked over to the sword, while everyone was still laughing Davis. He picked it up, and swung it a few times. Then set it back in the rock. Then all of a sudden the rock wall caves it. There stood the vile demon Lucifermon. "Um, who is that?" Asked Shaun. "He is Lucifermon, and he basically wants to destroy us." Stated Izzy calmly.  
  
Soul of Torture  
  
The attack heads straight for Shaun, he just stood them never flinching. Just before the attack hits him, he jumps up fifty feet, and does a back flip. The attack missed him; his feet hit the back wall of the cave. He pushed off the cave wall, grabbing the sword as he passed. He was on a collision course with Lucifermon. With the sword out stretched in front of him Shaun struck Lucifermon in the rib cage. Shaun did a couple backwards summersaults, pulling the sword out, and landed on the ground ready for attack. Lucifermon knelled to the ground in pain. "How can a human hurt me? You will die for this!" Screamed Lucifermon as he pointed to Shaun. "Dude, don't sing it, and just bring it." Replied Shaun. The others were frozen in shock, until Patamon asked, "aren't we going to help him, or do we wait till he is street pizza"? "I think he has it under control" stated ken. "No, Patamon is right, we must help him, everyone digivolve" stated T.K.  
  
Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon  
Palimon warp digivolve to Megalilymon  
Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon   
Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon   
Patamon digivolve to Angemon  
Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon  
Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon  
Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon  
Veemon digivolve to Exveemon  
Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon   
Wormon digivolve to Stingmon  
  
"So what are two-mega rookie, three ultimate, four champion level Digimon, and a human going to do to me? I am a master mega; they can't hurt me." Thought Lucifermon to himself. He got back on his feet, and spoke "you want me to bring it, consider it brought". Lucifermon grabbed his sword of darkness, and charged Shaun and the group of Digimon. The sword hit everyone, except for Shaun, Metalgarurumon, and Megalilymon. The rest Dedigivolved back to their in training level, except for Gatomon she Dedigivolved to Salamon. "Someone explain to me what just happened here?" Asked Shaun. Shaun had his first feeling of trust, something his has not felt in a long time. His crest glowed bright teal and his digivice went off. "What's going on, i feel strange?" Asked Shaun as he glowed in a teal light.  
  
Homosapienmon Digivolve to....  
  
A teal light covered everything all you could see was Shaun. A digianium chest plate appeared on him. A forearm plate covered his forearms, and a ammo belt crossed his body. A chrome plated .357 magnum revolver appeared on his side, and a M-16 machine gun attached the ammo belt. Twin Samari style swords attached to his back. Then a reinforced black digianium helmet appeared on his head, a face guard covered his face. The crest of trust engraved on the front of the helmet.  
  
Warriorsapienmon  
  
"Holy shi..." said the group of digidestined simintaniously. Izzy grabbed his laptop, and started to scan. "Warriorsapienmon a champion level hybrid. (50% Digimon, 50% human you'll figure it out later, lets just say Genai got 'lucky'.) He has three attacks he can use his twin swords, mass demolition, and combat killer. No other information available." Izzy read out loud. Lucifermon stood there trembling, then said "your the child the prophecy foretold of. Im out of here!" He then ran away, quickly i might add. "Dude, this is a killer outfit, but can one of you, explain how i got it?" Asked Shaun as he checked himself out. Izzy states, "it would appear that you have Digivolved, but how, i don't know. I don't even a theory yet".   
  
  
(You are probally saying "what the 'blank'" sorry but all should be explained in the next chapter.)   
  
How can Shaun digivolve? Why did Lucifermon run away? When did Davis get a peanut for a brain? What is Sora and Tina doing up on that flying island? Will Tai really come back from the dead? All good questions guess you will have to read chapter 6: Genai's past? 


	6. Genai's past?

Chapter 6: Genai's past?  
  
  
Just wondering how you all like the story so far. Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at pickup9109@aol.com. If some of you are confused about the events in the last chapter, don't worry. I'm just as confused as you are, and I'm the one writing it. I should clear up some of it in this chapter. Don't tell me you don't enjoy the suspense. Also chapter 7 should be good too. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, and boy is mine wasted. Yes I did put a younger version of my self in this story. But what comes next will blow your mind. That is all I will give away. I hope you enjoy. Now lets see who should recap. I got it.  
  
  
Sora recounts: "Gigameramon grabbed Tai and squeezed the life out of him, that's when Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon DNA Digivolved to Omnimon. Lilymon Digivolved to her mega level of Megalilymon, and even Ponymon Digivolved to help defeat Gigameramon. They defeated the two Gigameramon. But it was too late for Tai." She starts to cry uncontrollably. "He's dead." Cried Sora, as she could no longer speak. "I'll take it from here", said Kari. "After we laid Tai to rest, a vortex appeared. We walked threw it and got separated. Joe, matt and Yolei were transported to the real world, right in front of a speeding semi. After some rather indecent negotiations, the driver gave them a ride. They found the last digidestined child, and met back up with us. Everyone else but Sora and Tina got transported to file island. We made it atop Infinity Mountain, when Lucifermon showed up. He sealed us in a cave, where we found a crystal that only I could pick up, and a sword stuck in the rock floor. When the others arrived with Shaun, Lucifermon decided to bust in. we were all shocked when Shaun started to fight Lucifermon, even more cause he seemed to hold his own. When everyone Digivolved to help him out, they were hit by Lucifermon's sword of darkness. That's when Shaun some how made himself digivolve to Warriorsapienmon. Who knew the new kid was a 50-50 hybrid." Finished Kari.  
  
  
On the flying island, Tina looks at Sora, "where are we"? Sora replied "I really don't know where we are". Sora noticed a medieval type tower in the distance. "Well, I guess that we should head to that tower over there. It can't be more the two or three miles away." Said Sora to Tina. Tina agreed, and they started to walk towards the tower. After walking for two hours, they were still no closer to the tower then they were before. Tina noticed out of the corner of her eye, two figures in the woods beside them. She stops to take a look. She saw Kari and Davis standing there. "Hey, Davis" she yelled, as she ran towards them. As Tina got closer, she saw Davis and Kari kissing most passionately. Tina blood started to boil at this sight. "That bit**, she cant have them both. I won't let her." Screamed Tina as ran towards them as fast as she could. Sora saw Tina running to the woods. "Where is she going?" Asked Sora. When Tina arrived to where Kari and Davis were standing, she grabbed Kari and threw her to the ground. Tina jumped on top of Kari and started punching her in the face. When Ponymon walked up and asked, "why are you punching a rock"? Tina replied "its not a rock its Kari". Then Kari and Davis disappeared. Tina looked at her now bloody and scratched hand. "I swear it was Kari." Said Tina to Ponymon as they walked back to Sora and Biyomon.  
  
  
The others were on Imperialdramon, flying back to the continent of server. They arrived at the lake where Genai's house was. After Genai parted the waters of the lake, they walked in to his house under the lake. "Can u explain to me how I am able to Digivolve?" Asked Shaun. "I would also like to figure that out, Genai." Stated Izzy. "I thought this question would arise, and I guess I can no longer hide the truth." Answered Genai. "Shaun, Izzy I think you two should sit down." Continued Genai. Izzy sits down in a chair, and Shaun says, "I'll stand if you don't mind". "Well okay Shaun, it was about eighteen years ago. The first group of digidestined, arrived to fight the dark force. I was their mentor, as I am yours. A young girl by the name of Yamaki Izumi was the leader..." said Genai as Izzy interrupted him. "Izumi" said Izzy wondering whom Genai was talking about. "Yes, Yamaki is your older sister Izzy." Replied Genai. Izzy laid back in the chair and was speechless. Shaun stood there tapping his foot. "Will you get to the point all ready?" Asked Shaun impatiently. " I'm getting there, Yamaki and me fell in love. And just after giving birth to you, Shaun. The dark force killed her. The others sealed the dark force away in the castle of Digiappolis. When the first group of digidestined returned to their world, I had you given to a nice family in America." Genai finished. "So, you are saying that you are..." said Shaun as he was interrupted. "Yes, I am your father, and Izzy is your uncle." Interrupted Genai. Shaun fainted from the shock, his body falling to the floor. "I told him to sit down, but like a child, he chose to ignore me" mumbled Genai. The other just stood there with their jaws dangling. "Well, that pretty much explains everything." Stated ken. Davis looks over at ken and asks "how does that explain anything"? "Well, Genai is a Digimon and Yamaki was a human. Which makes Shaun a hybrid of sorts." Replied ken. "Your right ken and it's his Digimon DNA that allows him to digivolve." Continued Genai. "I still don't get it." Stated Davis. "Can you dumb that down so Davis gets it?" Mentions T.K as he tries to wake up Shaun.  
  
  
Meanwhile inside the castle of Digiappolis. Lucifermon walk in to a throne room. Sitting on the throne is a shadowy figure. Next to the throne stands a completely pitch black form. Lucifermon walk up towards the throne then kneels in front of it. "Master, the child of prophecy has arrived. He has joined up with the digidestined. Not to mention that he also kicked my @$$." Said Lucifermon as he grabbed his ribs in pain. "No, why must the child show himself now. I am so close to starting my invasion. We'll I guess we should all just run away and hide. I mean, as you make it sound like he is unbeatable. So maybe we should just give up evil and go work at a K-mart or something." Said the shadowy figure in a sarcastic tone. "Are you serious, master?" Asked the pitch black being. "No I was being sarcastic you imbecile" stated the shadowy figure. They worked out a plan to capture Shaun. "So I know you won't screw this up, Lucifermon, I am sending both of you. Now leave me, I must prepare the spell of conversion." Said the shadowy figure as he laughed mythically.  
  
  
As Tina caught up to Sora. Sora asked "what happened back there"? "Nothing I want to talk about right now" replied Tina. Suddenly Sora saw Tai walking towards them. "Tai, you're alive." Yelled Sora, as she ran towards him. "Tai, I don't see Tai. Wait Sora Tai is dead" yelled Tina. Just as Sora and Tai were to touch one another, Tai disappeared. Sora fell to the ground crying, then she looked up to the sky and yelled, "that was not funny, I miss him so much. I want him back. Damn you for taking him away from me". As Tina came to comfort her, a small Piximon looking Digimon walked out of the woods. He looked like a fuzzy green ball with wings. " Hi, I am Fairymon, why are thou crying?" Fairymon asked. (Note: figments of their imagination do not talk.) "She misses her boyfriend, who died today." Tina replied. "Tis a shame, Thou hast to remember thy love in a good light if thou shall want to reach thy tower." Stated Fairymon. "Hey how did you know we were going to the tower?" Asked Tina. "For thou hast told me." He replied. "Huh" Tina stated. Fairymon continued to say "release thy worst fear and thou shalt reach thy tower". He then flew away. "My worst fear is that I would lose someone I truly love." Sora yelled. "My worst fear is that I would lose you, Sora." Said Biyomon. "My worst fear is that my life would have no meaning, you know like no one would be affected by my reformatting." Stated Ponymon. As they all let their fears be known to one another the tower got closer and closer. "Well, I fear that I will lose Davis before I can tell him that I LOVE HIM." Blurted Tina. "WOW, you love Davis, I thought he liked Kari though." Said Biyomon shaking her head in disbelief. And with that the tower appeared just in front of them.  
  
  
(Okay, so their worst fears sucked. it was short notice and that was all I could come up with. so there.)  
  
  
("Oh, where was I, oh yeah.") T.K finally got Shaun awake. Izzy was just sitting there mumbling "I had a sister," over and over again. Davis finally got that Genai was a Digimon, after ken talked really slowly and stopped using 'big words' like "DNA, and homosapien". " Genai you said that there is a way to bring Tai back to life. I thought that when a human dies that was it." Asked Yolei. "Oh yes, there is a way. But only if the sphere of life is found within 48 hours of their death." Stated Genai. "Well, that gives us 32 hours, to find the sphere, and use it on Tai." Said Kari. "How do you come to that? Matt, Yolei and I spent 3 days in the real world looking for Shaun." Asked Joe. "Let me field this one. Joe, the vortex brought you back 8 hours after you originally left." Said Genai. All of a sudden the house shook before Genai could explain how. "Its an earthquake" yelled Davis.   
  
  
  
As they all ran outside, they saw Lucifermon, and the same pitch black Digimon. "Hand over the prophesized child, and I will make all of your deaths quick and painless." Shouted Lucifermon. "Which prophesized child? They're all here by prophecy." Asked Genai. "Um dad, I think he's talking about me." Stated Shaun as his elbowed Genai. "Yes, him" concurred Lucifermon. "Well, I see eleven of us, and two of you, dude you're out numbered." Stated Shaun calmly. "Ha, I am the great Lucifermon, the odds could be twenty to two, and you still wouldn't have a chance." Retorted Lucifermon. "Still, I want it to be a fair fight. So if you can defeat me, then I will go with you peacefully." Said Shaun. "Shaun, what are you doing? He will make mince meat out of you." Asked Davis. "Davis, I think he knows what his is doing. Besides he proved that he could hold his own, I trust he will defeat him." Staid T.K in a confident tone. "Glad to see you're behind me, T.K." stated Shaun. Shaun grabbed his sword, and swung it a few times. Then he held it straight of and down in front of his chest.   
  
  
Homosapienmon digivolve to Warriorsapienmon  
  
  
As the fight brakes out, you can hear the song 'let the bodies hit the floor' by Drowning Pool playing in the background. They both charged with their swords drawn. Shaun and Lucifermon locked swords, neither one backing down. Shaun spun around and slides to his knees. Lucifermon quickly swung his sword down. His hit sliced Shaun's back. Shaun rolled to the left, and stabbed Lucifermon right rib cage. Lucifermon countered by using his soul of torture attack. The attack created a dark tornado around Shaun. You could hear Shaun scream in agony, as he got sucked in to the center of the tornado. He found himself being cut all over his body, by the tortured souls of all whom had died by Lucifermon's hands. The pain was unbearable; it was like having a million paper cuts all over him. He flashed back to the last time he felt such pain. *** Shaun was walking down a street in his hometown. When he saw a guy being robbed at gunpoint in an ally. The robber had run right past him, Shaun did nothing to try to stop him. He stood there, just looking at the guy's face. He watched as the robber ran around the corner. He felt such pain for the guy who was robbed, but he thought to himself, "what can I do? I am just a kid, but yet I am compelled to catch that guy". He then just walked away. *** "I am no longer going to stand idly by and let anybody down again. I must make things right. I am not a child; I am the ultimate weapon against evil." Thought Shaun to himself. He busted out of the attack like it was wet toilet paper. An eerie calm over took Shaun. "I am the defender of the innocent, and I say we end this." Shouted Shaun. "I'm so scared" retorted Lucifermon sarcastically. Suddenly T.K, Mimi, and Joe's crest glowed teal. Shaun let out a mighty roar, as he glowed teal. The unknown crest on Shaun's digivice glowed.  
  
Warriorsapienmon mega warp digivolve to...  
  
  
The unknown crest spins around him until it hit the dead center of his chest. As soon as it hits, he disappears; he reappeared wearing a long black leather trench coat. An under the shoulder double gun holster appeared on him. Two .45 automatic pistols flew to his hands. A triple digianium shoulder plate attached to his left shoulder. The sword of light strapped to his back. A digianium chest plate appeared on him. Eleven throwing stars were attached to the waist of the trench coat. Two curved blade swords, both with dragon grips appeared on either side of him. A digianium helmet adhered to his head and chain mail protruded from the bottom of it; it covered the back and sides of his neck. (Now for what you all have been waiting for, I name the crest.) The crest of unity embedded on the front of the helmet.   
  
Ultrawarriorsapeinmon  
  
"I am Ultrawarriorsapeinmon. I weld the sword of light, and my triple threat attack is unstoppable. As an added surprise for my enemy, I have teleportation ability. My ultimate attack is terra blaster, by using all my weapons I can gather energy around me and send a might blast at my foe." Stated Shaun. "So you Digivolved, big deal." Laughed Lucifermon. Izzy scanned his laptop and said to the others "you are not going to believe this, but Shaun is now a master mega Digimon". "Well then I say he can take him." Added ken. "I got fifty dollars that says Shaun beats him 2 minutes" said Davis. "I say three minutes" said Mimi "4"said T.K. "30 seconds" said Izzy. "1 and a half" said matt. It went on from there until the dark Digimon said, "5 minutes on Lucifermon". All the bets were placed.  
  
  
Shaun drew the sword of light, and charged Lucifermon. Lucifermon tried to block the blow, but as the sword of light struck his sword, the sword of darkness shattered. Lucifermon used his soul of torture attack. It had no effect; Shaun jumped fifty feet in to the air. He went into a crash dive, and laid the final blow to Lucifermon. The sword entered his left shoulder and came out on the right side of his waist, cutting him in half. Shaun landed on one knee behind Lucifermon. "You lose" said Shaun as he watched Lucifermon turn in to data. The whole battle took 1 minute and 45 seconds. Yolei jumps up screaming "I won, I won, pay up". They each paid fifty dollars to Yolei. After the dark form paid the bet he started to walk away, then Out of nowhere came an attack from the pitch black Digimon. The attack hit Shaun freezing him in a solid block of ice. Izzy scanned the Digimon and said, "that is Dark-Reefermon. The dark form of Frigimon, he is a master mega Digimon. He has only one attack, frozen tundra. Which we have seen the results of this attack." Stated Izzy. Dark-Reefermon grabbed the block of ice Shaun was in and flew back to Digiappolis.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the flying island. Tina, Sora, there Digimon, entered the tower. They saw a spiral staircase, and started to climb it. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a door. Tina decided to open the door, and they walked inside. Inside the room was large; it measured one square mile. A voice called to them, "hello, I take it you have come for the spheres". "Spheres? What spheres?" Asked Tina. "You did not come for the holy sphere of Aries?" Asked the voice. Tina flashes back to the temple and the prophecy. *** This part I don't understand, it states that the moon will turn red as blood, and the new continent well be seen for the first time by the ones of love and life. There they will find the ancient one, and must destroy the holy sphere. It adds, the ancient one will foresee they death of 'something'. I don't know the wall was purposely damaged at that point." Said Izzy. *** As she remembered she said "yes, now that I think about it, we are here for the holy sphere. Are you the ancient one?" "Why, I haven't been called that in eons. I go by 'the loon from the moon'." Said the voice. "Why do you call yourself that?" Asked Sora. "Well you live on a flying island for 200,000 years with that Fairymon, and British accent. You would go loony too." Replied the voice. "I can see how that could take away your sanity." Added Tina. A wall opens to the left of the girls, and out walks a midget, with a baldhead and long beard. He walks to the adjacent wall and pushes a brick. The wall opens up and three spheres are on a self. "Now here are the spheres you seek. In order to take them you must do me one favor." Said the midget. "What is it?" Asked Sora. "Well don't destroy the sphere of Aries, for only evil will come from its destruction, and please, kill me." Asked the midget. "But why?" Asked Tina. "Cause if I see that Fairymon again I will go nuts." Replied the midget. "Why don't you just leave, or lock your door?" Asked Sora. "Well, kind of pissed off a Digimon by the name of Devimon. He used some sort of spell making it impossible for me to leave this island until he is destroyed." Stated the midget. "Devimon, we beat him like ten years ago." Said Sora. "You did?" Asked the midget. "Yes" replied Sora. The midget ran up to Sora and kissed her. He then stated "the sphere of life can bring your friend back to life. But it must be used with in the next 22 hours". Sora's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. The midget ran out of the tower screaming "I'm free, I'm free". Then he leaps off the island, and hits the water like a rock, dying instantly. "Don't you think he should have waited till we flew off the island?" Asked Tina. Sora shrugs her shoulders. They grabbed the three spheres and left the tower. When they got outside Sora said to Biyomon, "let get to Genai's, digivolve Biyomon".   
  
Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon  
  
They arrived at Genai's about two minutes after Dark-Reefermon took off with Shaun. Tina showed the group the spheres, and they were informed of all that had transpired during their absence. "Genai, you sly dog you." Said Sora. Genai's face went bright red. "Well we have to bring Tai back. Then we will free Shaun, and take care of that dark force." Said Tina. They walked towards where Tai was buried. When night fell they decided to camp out. Matt started a fire, and the rest searched for food. Everyone lay down for the night.   
  
  
Tina walked over to Davis. "Davis I have to tell you something." Said Tina. "Okay, but let's go somewhere quieter." Replied Davis as they walked in to the woods. As they walked Tina told Davis, "I have these feeling for you and stuff, but I think you still like Kari". "Well, I do still have feeling for her, and I think she is just using T.K to make me jealous." Said Davis. Tina felt so hurt by these words, she ran off deep in the woods crying. Davis just stood there thinking "wonder what that was all about". He shrugs his should then walks back to camp. Ken overheard the conversation and ran to find Tina. It did not take ken long to find Tina, he just followed the sounds of her crying. When he met up with Tina, he saw her next to a tree with her head between her knees. "What's wrong?" Asked ken as if he didn't already know. "Nothing" replied Tina as she kept on crying. "Oh ok, so how about them Volls? (The University of Tennessee's football team.)" Asked ken, trying to change the subject. Tina looked up at ken. She tried so hard to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, I will tell you, but don't tell anyone else." Said Tina as she dried her eyes. She proceeded to tell him all of her feeling about Davis, and what she had seen on that flying island. "Whoa, you got it bad. I mean Davis has always loved Kari, him and T.K have been fighting over her for years." Stated ken. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about him." Added Tina. "Maybe I can talk to Davis for you. I know he will listen to me, we're best friends." Said ken. "Would you, please?" Asked Tina. "No problem." Said ken as he picked Tina up off the ground, and they walked back to camp.  
  
  
When they got back to camp, everyone was asleep. Tina went and laid down. Ken walked over to where Davis was sleeping. He grabbed the back of Davis' shirt, and picked him up off the ground. "I'm up; I'm up" said Davis. "We have to talk, now" said ken in an angry tone. They walked back in to the woods. "What's up, ken?" Asked Davis. "Kari and T.K are together, get over it. You and Kari will never be more then friends. Tina just spent fifteen minutes crying her eyes out, thinking that she will never be with you." Said ken with authority. "What are you talking about? Ken, Kari loves me." Said Davis. Ken was getting infuriated with Davis. "Did that accident screw up your head, or something? Kari loves T.K not you." Yelled ken. "Dude, I know she loves me." Replied Davis. "How do you know?" Asked ken ready for some moronic response. "Well if she didn't she wouldn't have broken my nose." Replied Davis. Ken smacked his own forehead in astonished of how stupid Davis just sounded. "Man, what have your been smoking?" Inquired ken. "Just this green stuff some guy sold me." Answered Davis as he pulled three pounds of 'herb' out of his backpack. (Don't do drugs, or you might just start acting like Davis.) Ken just walked away. He could not believe what he had just seen.   
  
  
As morning broke over the horizon, and everyone woke up except for Davis. Ken told the group about what he had learned last night. They all just stood in shock. Tina got really mad, and walked over to where Davis was sleeping. She kicked him in his ribs as hard as she could. He immediately woke up. She grabbed Davis and stood him up. Davis looked in her eyes and for the first time saw anger and love at the same time. "Where is the weed?" Yelled Tina. Davis just pointed to his backpack. Tina threw Davis down to the ground, grabbed his backpack, and threw it into the fire. "BURN, BABY, BURN" yelled Tina watching the bag burn up. Davis just stayed there on the ground, and he had the biggest smile on his face. They stayed there for about an hour cleaning up camp and putting out the fire.   
  
  
About an hour and a half later they arrived at where Tai was buried. They found the grave uncovered and Tai's body missing. Sora started crying hysterically, she screamed, "why does this keep happening to us. Every time we find a way to fix things, they get messed up". "Don't worry Sora, we will find it him in time." Said T.K. a blinding flash of white light appeared in the sky, then a scream could be heard. "This is going to hurt like hell" screamed a being in the sky as he started to fall from 5,000 feet in the air. The being hit the ground with a thud about a 200 feet from the group. "I'm okay, that didn't hurt." Said the being as he stood up. He did a stretch and popped his should back in to its socket. "OW, SON OF A B**CH, that hurt." Said the being in pain. The group ran over to him to see if he was all right. When they got a good look at him, he seemed very familiar. He looked like a much older version of Shaun. He still had on the same clothes as Shaun did when the found him, except now they were all tattered and torn. "Let me guess what you are thinking. 'Man this guy looks like Shaun.' well, that's because i am Shaun." Said the older Shaun. Shock over took the group. "You can't be Shaun. Shaun is 16 and you are like 30." Said Davis stating the obvious. "Davis, you need to get off the weed. I like you better, when you're not on it." Said the older Shaun. "Explain" asked Izzy.   
  
  
The older Shaun started to explain every thing to the group. "Ok, to make a long story short. When i was taken the used a spell on me, which made me a bad guy. Tai and me went on a wanton destruction spree in the real world. When you guys tried to stop us, we killed you all, except for Davis and Sora. We took out all the earth's armies, and gave the real world to Magna-Cyberdramon. Sora some how used the sphere of Aphrodite's (the goddess of love), and freed us from the spell. We tried to fight off Magna-Cyberdramon, but lost miserable. Tai and Sora were killed, Davis was hurt badly, and i was tired. It took us ten years to develop the time machine, since both Izzy and Genai were dead. And here we are now. Any questions?" Said the older Shaun in a casual tone of voice. Everybody but Davis raised his or her hand. "How did you and Davis make a time machine?" Asked Izzy. "I really don't know. All i did was get the parts; it was Davis who made the damn thing work." Replied the older Shaun. They all turned to Davis, and said "that Davis"? The older Shaun nodded his head. "So who is this Magna-Cyberdramon you spoke of?" Asked ken. "That is the dark force." Answered Shaun#2. (Im sorry but if i write the older Shaun one more time i am gonna scream.) "Is Tai alive?" Asked Sora anxiously. "Well, yes and no. You see, he is basically a walking zombie." Stated Shaun#2. Sora started crying, but Shaun then said, "but with the sphere of life we can revive him". Sora stopped her crying. Shaun told them all he knew about the next battle. They started to work out a plan, when out of no where Dark-Reefermon attacked.  
  
  
(YAY, this chapter is done. sorry but i actually had to use some brains to get this chapter to this point. it sucks when you know how it's going to end, have no clue how to get it there.) Will they be able to defeat Dark-Reefermon? How did Davis ever invent a time machine? Will they free the younger Shaun from the evil spell? Will this story ever end? Find out in the next chapter. (Ha, depends how long it takes me to write it.) Chapter 7: time disturbance, or oh, god were dead? 


	7. time tricks

Chapter 7: Time Tricks  
  
  
Prolog: "still confused? Well i tried not to confuse you guys this time. Anyways forget all that bull that you heard in DBZ. Time travel is very complex and you can change the future. Not just your timelines future, but the time traveler's future itself. Im not going to get into all the details yet. Your just gonna have to read the story. All righty then, shall we start."  
  
Matt recounts "man, we found out some freaky s**t. While Sora and Tina were on a flying island, Tina thought she saw Kari and Davis kissing. Then Sora thought she saw Tai, and had a nervous breakdown. This annoying little Digimon, with a medieval British accent name Fairymon, showed up and told them how to reach the tower they seeked. They let out their worst fears, and went inside the tower. They found the ancient one, who went loony, and received three spheres. When Sora told the 'loon from the moon', as he called himself, that he was free. He was so happy he jumped off the island, and died on impact with the water. While all that was going we found out that Genai was Shaun's father, and Izzy's sister was Shaun's mother. Then Lucifermon showed up, he wanted Shaun. Shaun was getting beat up pretty bad, but then something snapped in him. He mega warp digivolved in to Ultrawarriorsapeinmon, (try saying that 5 times real fast) and disposed of Lucifermon for good. Then Dark-Reefermon froze Shaun in a block on ice, and flew off before we could stop him. Sora and Tina found us and we all went to resurrect Tai. Tina told ken how she felt about Davis, and he talked to Davis. We all found out that Davis was a stoner, and then Tina burned his weed in the campfire. We were all stoned for hours after that. (I think i should of mentioned that. but oh well, sue me, i was stoned at the time.) When we arrived at Tai's grave, his body was gone. Then an older Shaun showed up from the future, and told us that we were all dead. We must change that future; I'm too good looking to die."  
  
  
Dark-Reefermon just stood there watching them. "I'm not here to destroy you just yet." Said Dark-Reefermon. "Then why are you here?" Asked Shaun#2. "Ah, I'm here to show you the one who will destroy you." Replied Dark-Reefermon, as a dark, shadowy, humanoid figure appeared behind him. As the figure walk into the light, you could see it resembled Tai. His torso wrapped in black leather, his legs were decaying, and bones shown through the flesh. His hair was falling out, and his face swollen and decayed. His eyes sunk in to his skull, and the sockets pitch black. his hands were decaying and the skin on his fingers receding. The fingernails were long and razor sharp. Matt couldn't help but vomit in disgust. After matt threw up his breakfast, everyone else did too. "I see you like my gruesome new pet." Said Dark-Reefermon as his petted Tai like a dog. "Destroy them now, master?" Asked Tai. "Yes, but save the old guy. He could help us take out Magna-Cyberdramon." Answered Dark-Reefermon. As Tai charged the group his fingernails grew longer. They grew into six-inch long knives.  
  
  
  
Sora jumped out in front of the group, as Tai began his attack. Tai never even hesitated; he slashed Sora across her face, leaving a deep gash in her cheek. Blood ran down from the cut, and rolled down her cheek. Tai stopped for a brief second as he saw a tear roll down Sora's face. He had a memory of him and Sora laughing in the park, then in a flash, it was gone, and he started to attack them again. Sora saw his reaction and grabbed his hands. "Tai, i love you, and i will not fight you. If you have to kill me, then do it. Because i don't want to live with out you in my life, Tai." Stated Sora as her crest glowed bright red. Tai stopped fighting Sora's unyielding grasp, as the light from her crest engulfed them. All the memories of him and Sora came flooding back. Sora released Tai's hands, and Tai just looked at her peculiarly. Dark-Reefermon noticed that he was losing his control over Tai's mind and called him back. Tai turned away from Sora and ran back over to Dark-Reefermon. "Next time we meet you will all be destroyed, for i have another secret weapon to unleash on the worlds?" Shouted Dark-Reefermon as he and Tai disappeared into the sky.  
  
  
The group stood there for a second, trying to figure out what was going on. Sora stood there with tears rolling down her face. "Tai, i will free you from evil. If it is the last thing i ever do, i will free you." Said Sora to herself. "Sora, are you ok?" Asked matt in a caring voice. "I'm fine" replied Sora. "So what do we do now?" Izzy asked Shaun#2. "Well, we have two choices. One, stay here and wait for them to attack again, Or two, find them and kick some ass." Answered Shaun#2. Suddenly a communication device that Shaun#2 had brought from the future let out a long annoying beep. "Come in Shaun. Can you hear me?" Came a voice over the device. "Yea Davis, i can hear you" answered Shaun#2. "Did you make it there before they resurrected Tai?" Asked the future Davis. "No i was too late. However i did find the digidestined of this time." Replied Shaun#2. "Tell them that they mustn't destroy the... oh no, im under attack. Do not...." Said the future Davis, as the communication device went dead. "Davis.... Davis" yelled Shaun#2 frantically. He grabbed his time device and said, "i got to go and help him". Ken grabbed Shaun#2 and said, "we can change all of that, but only if you help us". "Your right ken." Said Shaun#2. "Now, let's get our friends back!" Yelled T.K.   
  
  
After two days of walking, they reached a thick, vine infested, tropical rain forest. Shaun#2 led them through the forest, using the sword of light to cut a path. Once they reached the far end of the rain forest, they found cliff 2000 feet down. At the base of the cliff face was an old castle. Surrounding the castle were hundreds of Devidramon looking Digimon, two other unknown Digimon, and a Venom-Myotismon. "This is peculiar? I don't ever remember this many guards." Said Shaun#2. "What do u mean, Shaun?" Asked Izzy puzzled. "Well, it would appear as if they know we are coming, but they never perceived us as a threat before. I mean you'd think he knows something." Said Shaun#2 in a dazed sort of way. "So you think he knows that we are here, but how?" Questioned T.K. "i don't know, but we will find out." Stated Shaun#2 confidently. Izzy scans the guards; "there are 300 MegaDevidramon. They look just like the ones we have tangled with before, except these are 3 times stronger. The 2 Digimon standing behind them is Nucleamon. Mega ultimate Digimon, of the sub-atomic type, Their nuclear winter attack will nuke a 2-meter radius. Last but not least Venom-Myotismon. Us older digidestined have beaten him before. I am sure we can do it again." Answered Izzy. Ken looks down on the guards with a pair of binoculars, and noticed dark spirals on their arms. "Guys, i think you should know this. They all have dark spirals on them." Shouted ken as he handed the binoculars to Davis. "Yup, i definitely think we got our hands full this time." Said Davis. From the ground Venom-Myotismon looks up. The sun shined down and reflected off the glass lens of the binoculars. "They are on the cliff, attack." Shouted Venom-Myotismon. The army charged up the cliff face, and started to attack. "Oh s**t, we're in trouble here." Shouted matt.   
  
  
None of the Digimon could digivolve before they were attacked. All of the Digimon were knocked out cold as the group of MegaDevidramon surrounded the digidestined. "WE'S all gonna die." Screamed Joe in panic. The MegaDevidramon closed in on the digidestined.  
  
"Gargo pellets" screamed Gargomon.  
"Coco crusher" yelled Cocomon.  
  
The MegaDevidramon were obliterated by the combination of the attacks. "Hey, what did one Sheppard say to the other when he saw the wolf?" Asked Gargomon. "I don't know. What?" Replied T.K. "let's get the flock out of here." Stated Gargomon. They grabbed their unconscious Digimon and headed for the trees. Tina tripped and sprained her ankle. Davis saw this and ran back for her. Another group of MegaDevidramon arrived and knocked them both in to a stated of unconsciousness. The rest of the group made it into the trees and met an older Willis.   
  
  
Davis woke up in a cell, lying on the floor. "Where am i? How long was i out?" Asked Davis to himself. He then noticed Tina lying next to him. He shook her till she woke up. "Huh, where are we?" Asked Tina dazed and confused. "I don't know, but i don't want to wait to find out." Replied Davis as he looked around the cell. He saw a slight glimmer of light protruding from the cinderblock wall. "I've got an idea." Said Davis. "What?" Asked Tina, she got no response. Davis poked the mortar joint where he had seen the light; it was soft and brittle. "If Veemon was here, he could break through this wall easily." Thought Davis to himself as he chipped away at the wall with his pocketknife.   
  
  
About an hour earlier inside the tropical rain forest, the rest of the group met Willis. His blonde hair now shoulder length. He stood six-foot-four, and was dressed like he had just came from a rock concert. He had on a black satanic t-shirt, black denim pants, and a black Korn baseball cap on. On his wrist were two spiked bracelets, with a spiked dog collar around his neck. "Who are you?" Asked ken. "My name is Willis." He replied. "Willis how did you know we were here?" Asked Kari looking around for more MegaDevidramon. "Well this voice that called himself Genai, told me that you needed my help." Answered Willis in a most relaxed and calm state. "Well if Genai sent him i am not going to refuse his help." Stated Shaun#2. "Where is Tina?" Asked Yolei as she took a head count, "or Davis?" She continued. They searched the cliff side carefully; they found no sign of Davis or Tina. They came to the conclusion that they both have been captured. They decided to go in full force and rescue their friends. Their Digimon all digivolved to their highest level. They made up their plan of attack and started down the cliff wall.  
  
Inside a medical lab, lying on a table was Veemon still unconscious. Brown leather straps held him down on the stainless-steel-examining table. Hovering over him was Dark-Reefermon with a hypodermic needle in his cold black hands. Dark-Reefermon jabbed the needle in to Veemon's arm and fills it with blood. Next to the table Veemon was on, was an identical table with Ponymon lying there. Ponymon lay there awake seeing what the vile Dark-Reefermon was up to. Dark-Reefermon walked over to a machine and placed the sample of Veemon's blood on a tray. Dark-Reefermon approached Ponymon with another needle, and Ponymon saw him coming. Ponymon decided that he was not just going to lay there and let Dark-Reefermon do what ever it was he was trying to do. He whacked the hand, which held to needle with his tail, sending the needle air born. "So you want to do it the hard way, do you?" Said Dark-Reefermon as he watched Ponymon struggle to get free. "Hard way sounds good to me." Replied Ponymon. Suddenly alarms and buzzers went off. The voice of a controlled Gekomon came over the speaker system, "we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack. All personnel report to your assigned stations. This is not a drill". "I will deal with you later." Said Dark-Reefermon as he left the room.  
  
  
Outside all hell had broken out. The digidestined were attacking with a take no prisoners' attitude. They tried first to free the MegaDevidramon from the dark spirals, but even with the spirals gone they still attacked. They were not under any control, but their own. The fight went on long and hard, with the digidestined holding their own. The gruesome Tai and the original Shaun watched the fight. Their eyes locked on to the two most powerful Digimon, Metalgarurumon and Ultrawarriorsapeinmon. After a half-hour of battle the hundreds of MegaDevidramon were all destroyed. The digidestined and their Digimon walked in almost like a search pattern. Next to one another, about arms length apart. Shaun and Tai prepared for the coming fight. Venom-Myotismon and the two Nucleamon charged forward, and were about to attack.  
  
NOVA FIRE BLAST!!!!  
  
A huge forty-foot diameter fireball came from the cliffs. It hit the spot where the Nucleamon and venom-Myotismon were standing, vaporizing them instantly. The ground shook violently, and knocked down the digidestined. The blast of heat flew over top of them. At the impact site the sand turned to glass from the heat, scaring the ground black. There standing on the cliff was Novagreymon. By the time Novagreymon climbed down the cliff and reached the digidestined, Dark-Reefermon walked out. "Why are you two just standing here?" Asked Dark-Reefermon, his voice cold and vengeful. "Master, that big Digimon over there just took out three mega-level Digimon in one shot." Replied Shaun. Dark-Reefermon didn't say a word; he just gave them both an evil look. "Yes master, we will destroy them." Said Tai and Shaun in a zombie like tone. As all that was going on the digidestined made up a plan of there own. Everyone except Shaun#2, Sora, and Kari would find away in to the castle to find Davis and Tina. Shaun#2, Sora, Kari, and Novagreymon would keep Tai and Shaun busy.   
  
Once they set the plan in to motion Tai and Shaun attacked. In the background you can hear the song, 'it's going down' by the Executioners. Dark-Reefermon, Shaun, and Tai didn't pay any mind to the digidestined running away. They thought they were just scared. Novagreymon locked eyes with Dark-Reefermon; they both stared each other down. To them no one else even there. The cold blue eyes of Novagreymon pierced through Dark-Reefermon. They charged each other; it was the fight to end all fights. Fist flew everywhere, but Dark-Reefermon blocked every blow. "Give it up you fool! You are no match for me." Exclaimed Dark-Reefermon as he continued to block every punch and kick. Novagreymon gave no response, he continued his assault one the wicked Digimon. It wasn't long before Dark-Reefermon went on the offensive; he punched Novagreymon in the jaw. The blow indented a fist shaped mark on the skin. Novagreymon screamed in pain as he realized his jaw was broken from the hit. Then another punch to Novagreymon's stomach, he bent over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for air, but never caught his breath.  
  
FROZEN TUNDRA!!  
  
Ice formed all over Novagreymon's body, zapping his strength. He tried to break free before the ice completely coved him, with no result. He was completely covered in a block of ice. Though he could not move his body, he still had an ace up his sleeve.  
  
Shaun#2 and Shaun locked swords. They seem to know each other's every move, neither one able to land a blow. Till finally Shaun drew first blood. His sword got a piece of Shaun#2's right thigh; blood ran down his leg and covers his sock. Shuan#2 continued fighting, he never even noticed the blood running down his leg. "So you think you know all my moves? Well here is a new one for you." Exclaimed Shaun#2 as he powered up for an attack.   
  
TERRA BLASTER!!!  
  
  
Shaun#2 moved at sub-light speed firing all of his weapons at the sword of light, and the sword glowed bright teal. Shaun#2 grabbed the sword with both hands, and pointed at Shaun. He hesitated for a brief second thinking, "i never thought i would use this on myself. I hope it doesn't kill him, me, whoever". The sword pulsated as he fired off the attack. It hit Shaun with tremendous force. Fire, smoke, and light blocked Shaun from sight. When the smoke cleared, Shaun was lying there unconscious. "It worked!!" Screamed Shaun#2 as he used his sword to keep himself upright. He was severely weak from the energy and blood loss, he soon collapsed.   
  
  
The rest of the digidestined snuck around to the back door. There they found two MegaDevidramon guards, and defeated them easily. "Let's split up. That way we can cover more ground." Said matt. They all agreed, and went in 3 different directions. Matt, T.K. and Willis went downstairs, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy took the upstairs and ken, Yolei, and Cody took the main floor. Matt's group found themselves in a dimly lit hallway with ancient sand script writing on the walls. "I wish Izzy were here to decipher this." Said T.K. when they reached a long corridor with solid steel doors running down both sides, they heard a rather masculine voice singing. "Nobody knows the trouble i see. Nobody knows my sorrow." Sang the deep voice. As they walked down the hallway it got louder. They reached the middle door on the right side of the hallway. Willis held his ear up to the door. "It's definitely coming from this room." Said wills as matt and Gabumon walked up to the door.   
  
Beautiful young girl with strawberry blonde hair and freckles, wearing a tank top and jeans, sat on a dust covered cot singing. The room was small, five foot by five foot, with a thick steel door being the only entrance. Next to her was a brown rabbit looking Digimon, with a dark spiral on its arm. It had long ears that dragged the floor. "Lopmon, do you think we will ever get out of here?" Said the young girl. "I can't lie to you, but i promise that as soon as i get this contraption off my arm i will get us out of here." Answered Lopmon. Suddenly a loud crash was heard. The young girl picked up Lopmon and held her in a hug, shaking. The door crashed to the floor, and in the light you could see the shadow of a big dog like creature.   
  
  
Sora and Kari were trying to talk to Tai, with no results. Tai charged both of them cutting their arms with his long nails. "Why won't you two fight back?" Asked Tai. "I will not fight you Tai. You will just have to destroy me." Answered Sora. "Same goes with me" added Kari. Tai charged at them again with his nails out stretched. Both Sora and Kari stood their ground prepared to sacrifice their lives. As Tai ran closer their crest glowed brighter. He got within three feet of them and stopped. The light from both Kari and Sora's crests engulfed Tai in an orange light. All of Tai's memories came flooding back. Once the light lifted from him he hit the ground in pain. "Sora, i love you. Forgive me for what i have done." Screamed Tai in pain. His body started to decay rapidly, and he just lay there on the ground as his life was once again drained from his body. Sora started crying as she saw what was happening to her love. She grabbed the sphere of life form her bag and tried to use its power to help Tai. As Tai's body turned in to dust one of Sora's tears hit the sphere, and a bright white light blinded her. The light continued outward through out the entire digital world. Healing everyone and everything it touches, except those formed from true evil. When the light cleared Tai was standing there as good as new. Shaun#2 stood up as well completely healed, and re energized.   
  
meanwhile upstairs in the castle, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy stumble in the medical lab. they found Veemon still unconscious lying on the table, and Ponymon next to him. they freed them both Mimi carrying Veemon in her arms. they continue to search the floor and found nothing. as they were walking back to the stairs Joe saw a door off to the side. he figured what the hell and said "lets check this room out." as soon as they entered the room the door slammed shut, and the floor opened up dropping them in the same cell as Davis and Tina.   
  
  
as ken scanned the rooms he past, an uneasy feeling came over him. it was like a feeling that he had been here before. he couldn't place it but he definitely remembered this place. he walked thru a set of double doors and found himself in a science lab. he heard someone working in the background "stay here guys, I'm gonna check this out." whispered ken as he tip toed in the room. he snuck around till he came upon a figure working on something. he couldn't see what it was, but for some reason he knew it was something bad. he slipped behind the figure and grabbed him in a choke hold. the figure broke free of ken's grip and turned to face him. ken's jaw dropped, and he began to shake in fear. ken found himself starring in to the one thing he never expected, the Digimon emperor.  
  
  
the young girls eyes quickly adjusted to the light as Metalgarurumon and matt walked in the room. "who are you?" asked the girl in a frightened tone. "I'm matt, and this is Metalgarurumon, who are you?" asked matt. the young girl stood up still hugging Lopmon tightly. T.K. and Willis walked in the room. "who is she?" interrupted T.K. "i was about to find out till you interrupted T.K." answered matt. "my name is..." said the young girl as the entire castle started to shake. "i hope the other found Davis and Tina because im not planning on being here when this place goes down." said matt as they ran to the nearest exit.   
  
Davis looked at Veemon and got angry. "how dare they hurt him. i will make sure they never get away with it." shouted Davis as the building shook. "i think it's time to go." said Izzy as he got out his digivice. Tentomon digivolve to... Tentomon, im still Tentomon. the other tried to digivolve with the same results. Davis finally just kicked the bricks in the wall he was chipping away at. they all crawled thru the hole in the wall and quickly ran outside.   
  
  
it didn't take long for tai to sum up the situation. Shaun lay they on the ground unconscious and Dark-Reefermon was coming towards them. "so you freed him from my spell, big deal. you still cant defeat me" boasted Dark-Reefermon as he closed in on them. shaun#2 ran at Dark-Reefermon with his sword drawn. Dark-Reefermon swatted him down like a fly. Novagreymon still frozen in a block of ice was aware of what was going on but had no way to help them. tai stared down Dark-Reefermon and said "i will never give up, if it takes my last breath i will find away to defeat you". his crest glowed bright orange, then his whole body emitted orange light. in the block off ice Novagreymon glowed. "i can feel your strength tai." said Novagreymon to himself.  
  
NOVA FIRE!!!  
  
the block of ice shattered, and a glowing Novagreymon walked out. "Dark-Reefermon come over here and face me like a mon." demanded Novagreymon. "so you want to try it again? you foolish Digimon will never learn, i am unbeatable." stated Dark-Reefermon. "get him Novagreymon i know you can." said tai to himself.   
  
  
  
the Digimon emperor stood there starring at ken. "they told me i might run in to myself when we got here, but i never thought i would ever be a pansy like you." said the Digimon emperor. ken didn't say a word, he didn't have to. he just reached out and punched the Digimon emperor right in the nose breaking it. as he saw the emperor's nose go sharply to the left his nose then did too. that's when he figured it all out. ken hauled ass out of there grabbed the others and ran outside.   
  
  
Novagreymon was taking a beating like before. he couldn't even lay a hand on Dark-Reefermon. the vile beast defended every blow, then with one dead on hit Novagreymon went down.   
  
  
will Dark-Reefermon destroy Novagreymon? what did ken figure out while fighting with himself in the lab? who is the young girl they found in the basement? will Tina and Davis ever get together? will i ever shut up? the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter. chapter 8: omega level?? or what the hell is Goku doing in this story? 


	8. love and war

Chapter: 8 

Love and war

Prolog: I know I didn't really get into my theory of time travel, but I got rushed writing the last chapter. I'm glad I got fans and that ya'll like my little story but I'm not a fast writer. (By the way this is the 4th time I had to write this chapter cause my laptop sucks.) I'm guessing that all of you boys out there will hate this chapter, but the girls who like romance will love it. Now who should recap?"

(Warning this chapter contains young people in love, reader discretion is advised.)

Ken recounts; "we were attacked by Dark-Reefermon shortly after meeting up with a future Shaun. That's when we found out what happened to Tai's body. Tai actually attacked us, but Sora shielded the rest of us and took the full force of his advance. Some how she got thru to him for a second, until Dark-Reefermon called Tai back to regroup. We all decided that it was time to fight for our friends freedom, and headed off for the castle Dark-Reefermon was hiding out in. once we got there we were attacked by hundreds of MegaDevidramon. Most of us escaped when Gargomon and Cocomon blasted the MegaDevidramon, but Davis and Tina were captured. Dark-Reefermon was doing some sort of experiments on Veemon and Ponymon until we interrupted him. We came in force and beat all the MegaDevidramon guards. Novagreymon showed up and took out the three-mega level Digimon that stood in our way. We split up in to four groups, and searched the castle. Matt and his group found a young girl locked in a cell in the basement, Izzy's group found Veemon and Ponymon, then were caught in a trap. That's where they found Davis and Tina. I found something i never thought i would find the Digimon emperor. After fighting with him i learned a valuable lesson about time travel."

Dark-Reefermon towered over Novagreymon, ready to finish him. "Get up, Novagreymon!" Shouted Tai as he ran to Novagreymon's side. He began to glow in a bright orange light once again. Novagreymon woke up also glowing. He used all of his strength and kicked Dark-Reefermon in the groin with enough force to pick up Dark-Reefermon and launch him into the castle wall. Dark-Reefermon stood back up and said in a shrieking tone "that didn't hurt". Novagreymon jumped up on to his feet. "Well then try this on for size." Said Novagreymon as he launched an attack. 

SUPER FIRE BLAST!!

Two 40-foot fireballs shot out of Novagreymon's mouth and combined in to an 80-foot fireball. The blast hit Dark-Reefermon dead on, sending him flying thru the entire castle. Seconds later the castle collapsed. "Oh no, everyone else was in there." Cried Kari as she and Sora ran to the rubble. At that point in time matt, Izzy, ken, and everyone else came into sight. They all had made it out of there before the castle fell. None of them even had a scratch. Novagreymon then turned his attention back onto Dark-Reefermon, who was still unconscious from that last blast. "I will finish it now!" Screamed Novagreymon as he hit the sleeping Digimon 3 more times. When the smoke cleared nothing was left of Dark-Reefermon but digi-dust. The group cheered as the remnants of the foul Digimon were swept away by the winds. "Yea, we did it. We nailed him." Yelled T.K. while hugging Kari. "It's finally over, no more need for us here." Said Davis in a reassuring tone. "It's not over yet. Don't you all realize that Dark-Reefermon was just a lap dog for the real threat?" Said the young girl still holding Lopmon tightly in her arms. Shaun#2 walked over to where his younger self was lying unconscious, he already knew it wasn't over yet. "Then who is this real threat?" Asked T.K. "Magna-Cyberdramon" stated the young girl. "Who are you?" Asked Tai. "Well, my name is Yamaki Izumi. I was capture by Magna-Cyberdramon almost sixteen years ago." Said Yamaki. Izzy just fainted right there on the spot as soon as he heard her say Izumi. Ken looked at her and said "if your Yamaki, then why aren't you like thirty-two or something"? "You know that's a real good question, but i have no earthly idea why i haven't aged." Replied Yamaki. Ken still had his doubts, but until he had proof she was lying he had to believe her. 

Shaun woke up to Shaun#2 slapping him lightly. "Huh, where am i?" Shaun asked dazed. "The last thing i remember was fighting Lucifermon in front of Genai's house." He continued. Now neither Shaun heard about Yamaki they were simply too far away to hear. It didn't take them long to figure out what the conversation was about when they made their way back to the group. Shaun#2 didn't say a word he just stood there with a tear in his eye, as Shaun walked up and said to Yamaki, "your probably not gonna believe this, but I'm your son, Shaun." " Shaun is that really you; my you have grown into a handsome young man." Said Yamaki as she gave Shaun a hug. "Well, guys it was nice seeing you all again. I don't mean to fight and run but if anymore of the past changes i won't be able to get back to my timeline." Said Shaun#2 as he opened a time gate and walked thru it. "I hate to sound like a coward, but i think we should leave before Magna-Cyberdramon comes back here." Said Yamaki. "I think we should head back to Genai's and come up with our next plan of action." Said Cody. They all agreed and headed to Genai's house. 

As Genai walked up the stairs out of the lake he almost had a heart attack as soon as he saw Yamaki's face. "Yamaki is that really you?" Asked Genai in disbelief. "Yes my love it is I." answered Yamaki as she ran up and kissed Genai passionately. Davis seeing this thought to himself about his own feelings, he was torn between two women. Kari the love of his life and now he had all these feelings for Tina. He figured that Tina would never want to be with him after the way he treated her. It took him about three hours to gather up the courage to ask her to go for a walk. "I would love to, Davis." Said Tina with a big ole smile on her face. They walked outside and into the forest. "I have something to tell you Tina but im not sure of how to say it." Said Davis as he gathered even more courage. Tina had a feeling that he was gonna tell her to get lost or something like that. But instead of just leaving she decided to hear him out this time. "Davis, if you have something to say just say it." Demanded Tina. "Man, she must really dislike me" thought Davis to himself. "Ok, here goes nothing. Tina i have a lot of feeling for you. Actually i think im in love with you." Said Davis as he prepared for her rejection. It never came; she looked up at Davis with a glimmer in her eyes, and the biggest smile she could smile. "I think i love you too, Davis." Replied Tina as she gave Davis a passionate kiss; Davis kissed her back just as passionately. They sat there for hour just talking about everything and anything. When they finally made it back inside Genai's, it didn't take anyone long to figure out that they were a couple now. 

Inside a military type base somewhere in the digital plain. "Master, the digidestined have defeated Dark-Reefermon, and coincidently destroyed the castle." Said a controlled Gekomon shaking in fear. "What has become of the Digimon emperor?" Asked Magna-Cyberdramon calmly as he sat on his throne. "We're not sure, your evilness." Answered the Gekomon as he relaxed a bit. "Find out, now!" Shouted Magna-Cyberdramon in a very pissed off tone. "I wouldn't worry about him." Said a shadowy figure standing in the doorway to the throne room. "And who would you be?" Asked the evil Digimon forcefully. "My name is none of your concern." Said the figure. "You should be more concerned about how i made it in here. See as how i defeated all of your guards." Continued the figure. "True, i should, or maybe i should just destroy you where you stand." Said Magna-Cyberdramon as he pointed a finger at the figure. "Go ahead; destroy me, but when the digidestined come for you. You will be defeated." Replied the figure in a cynical tone. "Dark-Reefermon was careless. He got cocky, and that's why he was defeated so easily. I will go and show you my power, and then you will see that you need my help." Continued the figure as he walked out of the room.

Back at what used to be the castle of Digiappolis. A hand lifts a brick. It sticks out unburying itself. The Digimon emperor stood and took in all the damage. "Completely destroyed. Magna-Cyberdramon will not be pleased." He said to himself as he started to walk towards the new base of operations. 

As everyone started to relax and rest up for their next mission. Tina sat on Davis' lap, with Davis' hands around her waist. T.K. and Kari were sitting snuggled up to each other. Tai and Sora were nowhere to be found, neither were Genai and Yamaki for that matter. The rest of the group was sound asleep including all the Digimon. It was the most peaceful the group had seen since they returned to the digital world. 

Outside in the woods walking was Tai and Sora. "Tai i was so afraid i lost you forever. I dint want to live anymore." Said Sora as she started to cry. Tai put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweetie, it's ok. Im never gonna leave you again. It was wrong to even of tried to fight Gigameramon. I just thought it was the right thing to do." Said Tai as he tried to comfort Sora. "I know baby; it's just that i love you so much. I never want to lose you." Said Sora. Tai swung around in front of Sora and kissed her most passionately. Sora said nothing; she grabbed a hold of Tai's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him so very affectionately. Tai was caught of guard, and they both feel to the ground. Neither of them missed a beat. They continued without stopping. Sora lay on top of Tai kissing him; Tai started rubbing her back. He slowly worked his way down her back. (Sorry if i write any more on this i will have to change the rating. you know where this is going. though i am writing an uncensored version of this chapter. e-mail me at digiman2024@msn.com if you want it. must prove that you are 18+) 

Genai and Yamaki were holding hands and talking. Genai was the happiest anyone has ever seen him. Yamaki was waiting for him to make a move. She missed him so much that she wanted him to ravage her right then and there, it was an overwhelming urge. She wanted him to rip off all of her clothes and make mad passionate love to her. Genai on the other hand wanted to lose control and make Yamaki scream in pleasure. He refrained, he wasn't sure what all she had gone through, while she was captured. The tension was so thick you couldn't saw through it with a chainsaw. Finally Genai broke the silence. "Yamaki, if i had known that you were still alive, not even Magna-Cyberdramon would have stopped me from saving you. We all thought you were dead." Said Genai with true love in his eyes. "I know you would of my dear, i do not blame you for my capture" replied Yamaki in a soft caring voice. She leaned in towards Genai and closed her eyes. Their lips met and the fireworks went off in the background. The kiss only lasted about a minute but it felt like an eternity. The swells of passion Genai felt overwhelmed him. He quickly used his free hand to pull her in even closer. She lifted her left leg and Genai caught it. He held her so close that you couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Genai began to rub her upper thigh. (Once again the rest will be in the uncensored version. don't you just hate the censorship people.)

Tai woke up with Sora's naked body next to his. "Man, that was awesome. It was like the first time all over again." Tai thought to himself with a huge smile on his face. Sora's head was lying on his chest. Tai took his hand and caressed her hair. Sora woke up looking off in the distance. Seeing something moving thru the forest. "What was that?" She exclaimed. "What was what?" Tai asked. "I saw something moving over there." Continued Sora as she pointed to the eastern edge of the clearing. Just as Tai focused in on where Sora was pointing, a spinning sword was thrown at them. Tai rolled over Sora and threw her over him, just in time. The sword landed dug in to the ground just inches from them. Tai grabbed their clothes and ran through the forest, with Sora's arm in his other hand. Them both heard an evil laugh echoing from behind them, and a voice saying "run my prey, run."

Ken and Yolie were sitting on the lakeshore with their feet in the water relaxing. When they heard something thrashing in the woods. They then saw Tai and Sora streak past them naked. "What was that?" Asked ken in a confused manner. "I think it was Tai and Sora running naked." Answered Yolie. They then decided to go inside and find out what was up, but it was soon obvious why Tai and Sora were running. As soon as ken took his first step down the stairway, he felt an evil unlike anything he felt before. It was like a premansion. He grabbed Yolei's hand pulled her down the stairs, just as a sword passed over head. They both rolled down the stairs and in the front door of Genai's house, landing against the wall that lay behind the open door. "Ok, now i think we are being attacked" said Veemon as he tried to get the sight of Tai and Sora's naked bodies running past him, out of his head.

The group ran up the stairs to see a hideous sight. Standing there at the forest edge was an 8-foot tall machine Digimon, with four heads and a rust color to his metal. With rotting flesh covering his torso. Izzy quickly scanned him and told everyone, "that is ZombieAndromon, he is a mega-ultimate undead-machine Digimon. His sword of decay just has to touch you to make you decay and dissolve into dust. He has no weakness known". 

What is this hideous Digimon going to do to the digidestined? Can they defeat such an abomination? Will the censorship people ever get off my back? Is anyone even going to read this anymore? Am i ever gonna shut up? Nah. Coming soon to a computer near you. Digimon: the college years: chapter 9 AHHH, WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!


End file.
